Shifters
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU. After 2nd year while home at the Dursley's Harry gets attacked by Vernon. However, somehow he shifts his form into Hagrid & attacks Vernon. He leaves with a new found freedom, & returns to Hogwarts as someone, a girl, new with the power to be ANYONE! He/she/it is a SHIFTER! Join him and his puppet servant, fellow shifter Ginny, and their two girlfriends Astoria and Luna. Yuri!
1. Escape

_**Warning: **This story contains some violence, some mild scenes of a sexual nature, and some mild bad language. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter._

_**Action-Adventure-Fantasy-Humour-Supernatural-Sci-Fi-Fic!**_

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter I **_

_**Escape **_

A young boy, nearing his thirteenth birthday screamed out in pain, blood in his messy black hair, his glasses smashed on the floor, his green eyes red and sore.

His wand beside him unable to help as it was now in several pieces. Harry Potter was not having a very good day as he withered on the floor of his room at his relatives house as his massive elephant sized uncle kicked him again in the ribs.

Indeed, it had not been a good day. He had just got home from the train station for the summer holidays from school, when his uncle dragged him and his school trunk upstairs and took pleasure in putting his foot through it, ripping his robes and books to pieces while Harry screamed for him to stop.

All of his possessions were now in pieces scattered about the room and Harry was getting the crap beat out of him. It was lucky he was able to release his owl Hedwig since her cage was now squished, and she had quickly fled.

Harry was crying for his uncle to stop beating him. Venom did not; he would not. "You're going to die freak!" his uncle spat in disgust.

Harry shook from fear and pain. _I wish I was as big as Hagrid,_he sobbed in his own head. _I would show him then what it's like to have someone bigger than him beating him up._

Suddenly Harry felt weird like he wasn't fully himself, a kick hit his arm but it didn't hurt, he felt fine now. His sobbing slowed to a stop as he looked up to see pure fear and horror written clearly on his uncles face as he backed up into the wall.

Harry carefully climbed to his feat feeling bold and very angry, he almost gasped when his head touched the ceiling. He felt heavier than ever, stronger than he ever thought possible and wow was he tall, he did not know what was going on, it was confusing, and his face itched a little.

Harry looked down and gasped. He was wearing massive brown trousers on legs way too thick to believe, and a large blue tee shirt covering his massive chest.

Moreover, he wore a massive heavy moleskin coat that hung down to his large leather boots. Scratching his itchy face he moved his hand away quickly as he felt a mass of hair, and he noticed he no longer needed glasses.

Harry looked towards the mirror and gasped, looking back at him was Hagrid, somehow he had had transformed into Hagrid. Thoughts sprang around his head, panicky.

_How? What am I? Metamorphmagus…? But I couldn't fully emulate someone like this without being right next to them, and I feel different, like I'm him but not, and my clothes changed, that shouldn't have happened, glad it did though I do not need the nightmares._

"What is the meaning of this," roared Venom suddenly regaining his senses.

Harry turned to him and glared, then looked around his room, his broom was in two and his wand in pieces. "Dursley!" he growled, surprised he actually sounded like Hagrid too. "You freaking no good for nothing muggle!" he boomed enraged, in one-step he grabbed his uncle by the throat and lifted him, smashing his head on the ceiling.

The fat man struggled as Harry/Hagrid squeezed his throat tighter. "Not so tough now I'm not a twelve year old little boy, are you, Dursley!"

He then tossed the man away, crashing his head into a wall where he fell down bloodied and unconscious. Harry considered squashing the fat bastard, but she shook that idea away. He's nothing like him, and certainly nothing like Tom Riddle, though the more he thought about it… the more he wanted vengeance of some kind.

Harry then looked sadly at all his stuff knowing they had to be replaced he saw no reason to take them with him. He just had to leave now and never come back, no matter what that bastard Dumbledore thinks or wants.

He ripped open the door almost breaking it off its hinges and tried to fit through, growling in frustration that he was now too big to fit, why the heck couldn't he be someone smaller, like himself?

He had to change back to fit, problem was he did not know how. If only Hermione was here, she would be able to figure out what is going on, he sighed, she is the smart friend. Though, she really needs to learn when to shut up because nobody cares about what she read about.

Then he felt as if shrinking, he looked at his body as a white light swished down his form as he became smaller and his clothes changed into Hogwarts robes, girls robes he noted with wide eyes as he realised his family jewels were no longer around.

He gulped as he felt his long bushy brown hair, opening his or her robes he/she looked down at his/her black Hogwarts skirt, and white blouse. He/she carefully and embarrassingly slid his/her hand up his/her skirt onto his/her panties and confirmed he was in fact now a she.

He, err, she gulped realising his/her mind was working faster than he ever knew possible, different, and he wondered whether Hermione always felt this smug. She walked back into the room and stared wide eyed into the mirror, Hermione's hazel eyes staring back.

"Oh, crap," she said to herself, startled she/he sounded just like his friend; he then grinned and burst out laughing. "This is one freaky interesting power," she mused to herself thoughtfully.

"I'm a freaking girl!" she laughed. "Oh, crap Hermione will kill me if she ever finds out I just felt her up!" she laughed.

It was too funny, she or maybe the he side thought he might have a look later, this was every boys dream power, to be anyone they want, but first he would have to find out how to control it, well after he got the hell out of here. With this power, he knew he would have no problem hiding from anyone and everyone.

He just wished he could change the school uniform for normal muggle clothes. Though, as she thought hard about it, that weird electrical light streamed around her clothes in all directions again.

She was then wearing a plane black skirt hanging an inch above her knees and loose black top, black trainers and socks and a little black jacket.

"Okay," she giggled. "These powers won't be hard to master."

She then looked around the floor, grinned as she found her moneybag, picked it up, and checked his cash and vault key.

She then looked at Venom and smirked. "Time for you to pay up," she laughed as she pulled his wallet from his pocket. "Hmm, five hundred pounds," she commented amused as she placed the muggle cash in her jacket pocket with her wizard money. She then found his car keys and grinned as she walked out of the room whistling a happy tune.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on all the stove hobs, finding a box of matches she held them and picked up the phone and dialled 999. "Hello Emergency Services what service do you need?"

"Fire, please!" she squealed in reply, hysterically. "The house is on fire, please. My friend Harry is inside, please, please. His uncle was beating him, _**cough cough.**_Please he's trying to kill him, please help."

"Calm down, please," the woman, replied. "They're on their way, please get out of the…!" she hung up and ripped the phone from the wall.

She smirked, slightly worried that she might kill his uncle but the pain the fat bastard inflicted on him made it easier. She put the matches in her pocket and searched the cupboards finding some lighter fluid she grinned widely and ran upstairs and poured some on the bed before putting the canister in his uncles' hand, when something hit her foot, she smiled finding her invisibility cloak and slipped it on glad to find it unharmed, she had almost forgotten about it.

Giggling she walked back downstairs coughing a bit at the smell of gas, she opened the front door and approached the car invisible she opened the car door and took the handbrake off and the car in neutral gear.

Placing the keys in the ignition, she let it roll back into the road before pulling the matches out, lighting one she lit the box and the other matches went up. She smirked as she threw the box into the house, the gas ignited in a trail as she ran from the house just as she heard the explosion.

She ran fast hidden under the cloak down the street to get far away. She saw the speeding fire engine with two police cars, sirens blazing. She slowed to a walk, barely believing she blew up the house, it was invigorating to pay them back so horridly.

She did not stop until she reached the local shops and pulled off her cloak hiding it in her pocket. Grinning as she saw a taxi dropping off a fair, before the woman driving could say or do anything she jumped in the passenger seat.

"Hope you don't mind," chimed Hermione happily and gave the location of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course not," she agreed with a smile as she pulled out into the street. "But where are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting them there," she lied. "I'm just going home from visiting a friend, but my dad's car broke down," she rolled her eyes. "He's so silly, we can afford a new one, but he likes the one we have too much."

The taxi driver laughed. "Well that's men for ya; don't like throwing things away, especially a car they've grown to love."

Hermione/Harry nodded in understanding.

It did not take long to get to Diagon Alley. Harry/Hermione climbed out, paying the woman, and she drove off.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've reworked, and in some places rewritten this fic up to chapter six. In addition, I shall be uploading a new chapter, chapter 7 soon, and hope you like what I've changed._

_Thanks,_

_Myrddin_


	2. Evangeline

_**Warning: **This story contains some violence, some mild scenes of a sexual nature, and some mild bad language._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter._

_**Action-Adventure-Fantasy-Humour-Supernatural-Sci-Fi-Fic!**_

_**A/N: **__I've reworked, and in some places rewritten this fic up to chapter six. In addition, I shall be uploading a new chapter, chapter 7 soon, and hope you like what I've changed. __I'll have the next redone 4 chapters up soon, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this fic._

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter II **_

_**Evangeline**_

Hermione walked into the pub glad it wasn't crowded and managed to get a room without the man behind the bar even looking at her. She walked into room nine, closing, and locking the door she sighed, falling tiredly to the giant bed.

"Wow," she whispered to herself smirking. "So time to see Hermione starker's," she giggled as she hopped off the bed, hesitated for a moment then stripped down, looking into the body length mirror she blushed as she checked out her smooth vagina and tiny breast.

Stroking her fingers along her slit, she giggled. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to ever mention this," she said to herself giggling as she put her clothes back on, feeling turned on but without his penis he wasn't too sure what to do, and he's/she's not sure she/he wants to right now as there are other things he/she needs to do rather than experiment, plus he seems to have Hermione's conscious.

She thought about how to control his shifting power for a moment thinking of Ron the electric light spread around his body, and he was Ron wearing old Hogwarts robes.

Staring in the mirror, he shook his head. "Wow, Ron, you look like an idiot, I wonder why I never noticed before. You got a small dick too," he laughed, before shifting again, this time into one of the twins; he suddenly had the urge to cause someone some mischief.

"Ha, pranking must be in their genes."

He then shifted again into Mr. Weasley. "Ha-ha, I'm thinking about muggle things but have a feeling like I won't ever understand them. This is brilliant, now who next? Mrs. Weasley," he shivered in disgust.

"No… um… Ginny…?"

Therefore, he shifted into the small red haired girl, with brown eyes.

"She-she feels unhappy, scared, worried. Holly crap, I-I didn't think about her, she must be terrified of what she did in the chamber," she sighed sadly, and then brightened.

"I know, I'll find a way to cheer her up," she grinned. "I wonder whether I can shift into someone who doesn't really exist, and then I could become her friend and go to Hogwarts as a girlfriend for Ginny. I don't think she has any friends. Though, could I really hide out as a girl? Well I suppose it makes sense nobody would ever expect me to be a girl?"

She took a deep breathe, concentrating on a girl in his head, her eyes shifted emerald green and her hair darkened, the cute freckles around her nose disappearing, her clothes the same as when she was Hermione, her skin lightly tan, her nose shape slightly different from Ginny's and her hair flared out naturally. She was still Ginny's age and had small feet and small soft hands.

"Not very imaginative are you Shifter!" sang a highly amused voice. She spun from the mirror; staring, sitting on the bedpost was Fawkes, Dumbledore's scarlet and gold phoenix.

"D-did you just speak to me Fawkes?" she asked uncertainly, her voice soft with a hint of mischief. She kind of felt really quite different than she did when imitating someone else.

"Yes," the bird chirped. "You're the first Shifter I've met to just make themselves into the female version of themselves to hide. They'll think Lily and James had another baby before they died," he chuckled.

She looked back into the mirror, surprised the bird was right. Concentrating again her eyes changed to a forest green colour, which held an odd and unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time with a beautiful sparkle to them.

Her hair increased in length down to the small of her back, and slowly shifted colour, turning a creamy blonde, smooth and loose down her back with two long tails of hair falling over her shoulders and chest, and her fringe, loose and even, falling gently just above her creamy blonde eyebrows.

Her teeth straightened near perfect white, but not so they shined or looked too perfect. Her skin was the perfect alabaster white, like milky smooth. Her nose was small and cute, and her lip perfect red.

Her clothes shifted to a black rippled skirt hanging nearly halfway down her thighs, with some thin red in amongst with a black leather belt with silver bat buckle. Her top was form hugging black with a long black, loose cloak/cape/robe-like coat to her ankles with jagged (ripped look) ends and a baggy hood with deep red lining in the hood and within the jagged bottom giving a 3D effect. Her feet were wearing small black half boots with black long black cotton socks reaching perfectly half way up her thighs only leaving a small bit of thigh exposed, also with plain white cotton panties hidden up her skirt.

She turned and smirked at the bird. "Now tell me that anyone will ever suspect, cute, beautiful, hotty hot me," she asked the bird with amusement shinning in her beautiful eyes.

"Okay, Shifter, that is a lot better," agreed Fawkes, surprised.

"Yeah, but how can we speak?" she asked worriedly. "You're not gonna tell Dumbledore are you?"

"Even if we could communicate I wouldn't tell him," the phoenix said. "The reason you can is because you're a Shifter, and you've touched me before, which means you can turn into me and use all my powers, and can now speak with me."

"Huh? I don't understand," she replied, frowning in confusion.

Fawkes sighed. "A Shifter can turn into anyone he or she physically touches, skin contact is needed. However, you can also make people up as you have with this form. You can also transform into any creature, though with magical creatures you have to have touched one to be able to shift into one."

"Oh, so I could change into a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon if I wanted?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," he agreed though looked disapproving of her doing so. "A Shifter can also shift other things, such as clothes and even other people. You could shift the wind around you into a weapon if you chose. Shifters are very rare and I sensed you were one in the chamber but decided to let you discover your ability for yourself."

"Oh well that's cool," she smiled and sat on the bed. "Anything else you think I should know?"

"Yes, maybe you should name this form?"

"Oh, you're right, um… um, how about, um… Eva?" she suggested with a grin. "After all in Latin it's supposed to mean 'breathe of life', so I figure it's kind of ironic," she laughed sheepishly, but Fawkes secretly agreed. "Well… umm… how about my full name being Evangeline… uh… McDowell… just because…!"

She said the last and Fawkes was startled as her accent changed with little effort as a stream of white light momentarily caressed the girl's thin neck. She now sounded… well posh… posh English… like she could be royalty from long ago, with a smooth, clear voice, which… could probably come off as pushy if she chose.

"Yeah, well anyway if you're done trying to become someone new," retorted the bird, shaking his head in mild fascination. "I have a friend for you to meet."

As if on cue, a flash of black fire, and a black and silver phoenix landed next to Fawkes, though the tips to her feathers are coloured crimson.

"This is my mate, Nifes," he said. It took all of… Eva's will power not to laugh at the 'cutlery' birds.

"Um, Hi, Nifes," greeted Eva with a smile, trying to hold off the laugh threatening to escape.

"Hello," the black phoenix sung trying not to notice the pale girls red cheeks from suppressed laughter before looking to Fawkes with narrowed yellow eyes.

"She is the Shifter you want me to stay with?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes," he agreed with a chuckle. "This is, or should I say was Harry Potter, she is now Evangeline McDowell or just Eva apparently."

"Actually," she interrupted with a smirk. "That would be Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she laughed. "Athanasia, which has a Greek origin for internal life, again has that lovely irony, and next Katherine, which also has Greek origins, which are pure, or from the name Hecate the Greek Goddess of Magic, or the meaning torture, so in a sense I suppose the names fit me soundly."

The two birds just stared at her with slightly wider eyes, which caused her to laugh nervously. "Hey, I seriously have nothing better to do than read… well didn't… so I know a few useless facts here and there, and know the meanings of some names. Anyway, Evangeline A.K. McDowell sounds cool!"

"Well, if you say so," Nifes agreed just to humour her. "But I am confused as to why you choose this female form."

"Well," began Eva nervously. "I feel bad about not being there for Ginny after her ordeal through her first year, and um, thought she could use a friend."

The white birds nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," she conceded. "So how are you going to make friends with her?"

"Um, I don't know yet," she replied sheepishly. "I'll think of some way."

"Well I should get back to the old git," interrupted Fawkes. "Before the idiot does something stupid, no doubt he already found out that you're no longer at your home, and that his devices will say you're dead."

"They will?" asked Eva, surprised.

"Yes," he agreed. "When you shift you don't just change your appearance, you become that person or someone entirely new, down to the exact genes."

"Oh, so whatever monitoring charms he had on me and the house no longer work because my blood is different?" she asked interestedly and both birds nodded. "So you think Dumbledore's an idiot too?" she asked in surprise.

Fawkes rolled his little black eyes. "Of course," he agreed. "An example being where he made you stay for most of your life, with those horrid people, with no friends, no love, no life, getting beaten for their own enjoyment, that fat man trying to kill you today."

"Alright, alright, I already knew he's an idiot, no need to remind me of why, as this body may look small and week, I assure you I made myself… so much stronger in every way possible," she sighed falling back on the bed her clothes shifted into black PJ's with little red bats on them. "You can go home now Fawkes."

He chuckled in good humour as he flamed away.

"Get some sleep child, you'll need to go shopping tomorrow and arrange for Hogwarts," commanded Nifes motherly. "I shall watch over you," she continued as Eva crawled into bed, pulling the covers up, she snuggled.

"I'll pretend to be home schooled," mused Eva suddenly. "Then, um, my parents moved back to England from travelling with me in tow, and I decided I wanted to go to a magic school so they're sending me to Hogwarts, so they'll be free to travel for business, etc."

"It should work," agreed the bird. "Especially since you chose that accent, they would realise the lie if you weren't born and raised for most of your life in the UK."

Eva put her hand out and the air vortex softly, and sparks of light created an envelope. "Could you take this to McGonagall Please? It's still early enough; I don't want to leave it too late."

Nifes sighed, flew up, and snatched the envelope in her beak, flaming away in a flash of white fire as Eva drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where she'll dream of her new life, and new freedom.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've reworked, and in some places rewritten this fic up to chapter six. In addition, I shall be uploading a new chapter, chapter 7 soon, and hope you like what I've changed._

_I'll have the next redone 4 chapters up soon, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this fic._

_Thanks,_

_Myrddin_


	3. Phantasm

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Phantasm**_

Albus Dumbledore. In a crisp muggle business suit stared in horror at number four privet drive as the flames still poured out in a raging inferno.

Vernon Dursley had just been rushed to hospital unconscious. His wife and son wanted to go with him. However, a police officer would not let them saying Venom Dursley was being arrested on suspicion of assault and possible murder of a child.

The old man then shook himself out of his stupor and strode powerfully to Petunia where she coward back in fear upon seeing him.

"Where's Harry!" he demanded, his voice full of venom.

Petunia quivered under his gaze. "I-I d-don't know," she replied shakily.

He glared but she indeed did not know, he could tell looking into her eyes. "If he's dead... I'll have that husband of yours executed, and you in jail for the rest of your natural life."

He then strode powerfully towards some police officers. He needed some answers. "What happened!" he demanded urgently.

The two police officers frowned at him. "And who are you, sir?" one asked sternly in reprimand.

"I am Harry Potter's school headmaster," he replied. "I was informed not long ago that one of my students was brutally attacked."

"Yes," one began. "We got a call from a hysterical girl. We can't find her either. The phone went dead."

"It's only speculation, but we believe that Venom Dursley killed the boy, and caught the girl on the phone and she may have suffered the same fate. But the gas was on and the fire upstairs may have exploded knocking him unconscious.

"He's lucky to be alive. We'll have to wait till they get it out to be sure. Though, this fire does seem determined to burn forever. From what a neighbour said Mrs. Dursley is a neat freak so all of those chemicals are probably accelerating the blaze."

Dumbledore nodded, shocked. This couldn't be happening. He needed Harry. The world needed him for when Voldemort returns to destroy him. Now what does he do?

It was then an idea sparked in his mind. The other potential boy of the prophecy: Neville Longbottom. He'll do. He just had to make sure Voldemort marks him too.

"Yes, I understand," the old man sighed sadly, regretting very much leaving the lad here now, perhaps he should have heed Minerva's warning.

He walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat, secretly he knew, he knew that the Longbottom boy is useless and will never do, but his hands are tied.

The headmaster soon found himself back at Hogwarts knocking on McGonagall's office door to tell her the dreadful news.

She called him in and he noticed a black and silver phoenix with crimson tipped feathers sitting on the back of her chair, and McGonagall placing a letter into an envelope.

"Where did the phoenix come from?" he asked only to stall having to tell her of the possible death of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"A student request," she replied as he took a seat in front of her desk. "A new girl... Evangeline Athanasia Katharine McDowell just moved back to England with her parents. They've travelled a lot for business and other things recently so she hasn't had a chance to settle into another school.

"She was home schooled, and now wants to join the other second years now they live permanently in the UK, which will allow her parents to travel for business without worrying about her all the time I suppose. I was just about to send her acceptance letter with this phoenix they sent."

"Oh," the old man replied. "I'm sure she'll enjoy it here."

McGonagall nodded as she passed the envelope to the bird and she flamed away. "So what happened, Albus? You rushed off quite fast earlier."

So he slowly told her what happened…

_**0oo00oo0**_

Evangeline woke the next morning with a stretch and a cute yawn as she sat up in her large bed. She spotted Nifes asleep on the headboard so she quietly climbed out of bed, and sat on the edge with her bare feet dangling.

She saw her Hogwarts letter on the bedside table, and smirked in satisfaction before opening the letter, she read.

It was an acceptance letter. She thought it unusual for it to be that easy but shrugged it off as a magical world thing. They do tend to be idiots sometimes. Reading it, it said she'd get another before term with everybody else with her school supplies list.

Grinning she hopped down off the bed landing on her feet. It seemed odd being smaller than she was as Harry. However, it didn't really bother her. She felt fitter than she ever had, and so much stronger.

She yawned and stretched again as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower she slipped out of her pyjamas.

She stopped suddenly with a light blush looking down at her smooth, firm, and tight body and smirked. She liked what she saw; her body is smooth and soft.

She mused.

She hadn't yet gone through puberty or even started it yet, and hoped she wouldn't have periods, from what she had figured out, they were a nightmare. Though, she figured she would. Well she'll have to take the bad with the good.

She stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash over her body. It felt nice and refreshing. The water removing the stress from her body clean from her body, and letting her forget her woes.

It's too much to keep thinking about upcoming matters, but maybe she should just go with the flow and see what Miss. Fate and Lady Luck throw in her face.

When finished she stepped out and dried herself on the hotel towels. She realised now why girls spend so much time in the bathroom. It takes forever to dry their hair.

However, when she finally finished she shifted the air around herself, creating the same outfit she had on yesterday as she liked the whole Goth vampire thing she had going on; it's cool.

"Good morning, Nifes," greeted Eva upon exiting the bathroom fresh and wide awake. She pocketed her money and bank key. "I need a new wand," she said happily.

"That sounds like a good plan," agreed the bird, flying up she landed on Eva's right shoulder.

Eva grinned stroking the bird as she grabbed her room key and exited, closing the door.

She made her way to the back door leading to Diagon Alley getting curious looks from the pubs few morning customers but stopped.

"Nifes can you flame me the other side? I can't get in otherwise. I don't have a wand," she complained.

Nifes chirped and they flamed away only to Reappear the other side of the barrier into Diagon Alley. "Thanks. Now on to Olivander's wand shop," she giggled happily as she skipped along in the correct direction.

Nifes was highly amused that Evangeline was fully accepting her new emotions and hormones as a girl. It was very interesting to watch, though all of the idiot witches and wizards staring at them as they passed were annoying to no end. Though, she figured that was because it's rare to see a phoenix let alone one with a human companion.

"Hey look," muttered Evangeline suddenly stopped looking at a shop she had never noticed before, claiming that it sold books, wands and other magical items.

"Maybe we could look in there?" she said not awaiting an answer she just walked in to a tingle of the bell.

The shop had no customers but loads of books on shelves and wands of the likes she had never seen before, along with wand holsters, and glass cases with other super awesome cool things.

A young blonde woman wearing gold silk robes was the only other occupant in the shop, she approached her, smiling.

"Hello," she greeted with a beautiful smile. "I know what you're here for Miss. McDowell," she said taking her hand and leading her towards the wands.

How the young woman knew her was a mystery. Maybe she has some cool magical device that displays a person's name or something. If she does Eva's just thankful it reads her new name.

"Hmm," the woman ran her hand along the shelves until she reached a weird looking wand. It seemed to be a fusion of three different thin strips of woods intertwined and fused perfectly into a straight wand with beautifully crafted handle bound in black leather with the inch tip a crystal of some kind with red, yellow, orange, blue, and white energy-mist swirling within it beautifully.

"Cherry wood," she began, which must be the red wood. "White birch," she continued smiling, which was the dirty white coloured wood. "And holly," she finished, which was no doubt the dark brown, near black wood. "It contains three cores, the first, the Diamond Dust Phoenix tail feather resides within the birch wood, while the Imperial Griffin's wing feather is within the holly wood… and last, the hair of the enchantress, the Siren within the cherry wood.

"The Phoenix represents the cold of night, water, while the Griffin represents the warmth of day, earth, but the Siren represents the harmony that is magic, fire."

Eva just stared in awe as the young woman placed the wand handle between her small fingers. She lit up startled as the wands energy buzzed through her fingers like electricity.

"B-but how!" she whispered as she looked up into the blue eyes of the blonde as she smiled. "Err… well what about the tip…? What's up what that, huh?"

The woman laughed at her a little and shook her head. "It is the offered essence of the lord of the skies, the nameless Sky Dragon, air, and together they represent four of the five elements of magic."

"T… then what's the fifth?" Eva asked expectantly.

The blonde woman smiled a little brighter as she reached out and placed her hand over Eva's chest. Eva blushed brightly as the woman leaned down and lovingly kissed her lips with a radiant smile she spoke but a few words.

"You, the Void…!"

Eva gasped and took half a step back, which caused the woman to straighten up but she was still smiling before turning back to the shelves and pulling down a black thigh wand holster.

The blonde woman didn't wait or offer the holster over, but just lifted Eva's skirt causing her to blush brightly as the young woman can see her plane white panties. However, she strapped the holster onto her left thigh, took the wand and safely secured it in place.

The woman stood up smiling before she returned to the wands for only a second before pulling off a black coloured wand and holster before returning with a wide smile.

"African blackwood with dragon heartstring core, eleven inches," she spoke as she handed it over, and Eva was gobsmacked that this wand chose her as well. "I believe it best to use this as your primary wand beautiful as it is weaker," she commented as she slid it in the holster and placed it around Eva's left forearm.

"W-why a-are you kitting me out with these wands?" she asked a little worriedly.

She just grinned and walked away. She opened a glass case and returned with a black leather collar with a beautiful red pentagram on the centre with leather buckles. She then fastened it loosely to Eva's neck.

"The collar will shield your mind," she commented kindly. "There is a skill called Legilimency, which allows one to see another's memories. The collar will make anyone using this on you unable to find your mind. I would suggest teaching yourself Occlumency, which is the defence for Legilimency."

Eva's eyes widened in horror… that would explain how… "Yes and there are two people at Hogwarts that do not think you kids are deserving of privet memories?"

"W-who?" she asked shakily, horror written all over her expression. "That's sick. T-that's-that's rape. They've raped our minds?"

The woman nodded sadly, as she walked back to the cabinet she hesitated a moment before shrugging. She came back with another collar with blue pentagram and a palm sized little box.

"A gift for a trusted girlfriend," the woman giggled sliding the spare collar into Eva's inside pocket. "This is a multi-compartment trunk with built in shrinking charms. It is attuned to your magic so only you can open it or shrink and un-shrink it. It also houses plenty of protection charms. In side you'll find two thousand books on spells, of all types the likes Dumbledore would never allow you to learn. Spells you may need to win the coming battle. But maybe you should start with Occlumency first."

"B-but who uses Legilimency on us?" she asked desperately as the woman slid the tiny trunk into her inside pocket with the collar, though she knew she already knew.

"Dumbledore and Snape," she whispered, leaning down to Eva their lips touched. She kissed her for the briefest moment. Eva's eyes drifted closed and then she felt her gone.

Eva's eyes snapped open in shock to find she was outside in the street standing still. People were giving her weird looks but said nothing as they passed.

"What just happened?" she said to herself looking around she couldn't see the shop she was just in.

"You just stopped still," replied Nifes worriedly. "You just stopped and stood there for about twenty seconds or so."

"Oh. I-it must have been a dream. My imagination," she replied subconsciously reaching her neck she felt the collar. She then felt her thigh, feeling the wand; she then patted her arm, and then pulled out her black wand, looking it over in shock.

"Where did you get that?" asked a very surprised phoenix. "I thought your wand was broken."

"It was," she agreed in awe. "I have two now. I-I got them from this woman, just now in a shop," she said confusedly. "She-she didn't even charge me."

"Ah. I see a phantom shop. I have heard rumours about them," replied Nifes smugly. "They give things to people in the hope of pushing destinies hands… normally lovers and heroes."

Eva sighed. "So she gave me two thousand books, a miniature trunk, two wands and two mind shielding collars to guide fate?" she asked as she put the wand back. Why did these things have to happen to her all the time?

"I believe so. Well at least you won't need a new wand. Or have to worry about underage magic since those won't have tracers."

Eva sighed again. However, let a small grin spread to her lips. "Well flame me back to my room. People are staring because it looks like I'm talking to myself. And I'm hungry anyway."

After a nice breakfast in her room, Eva began looking through her trunk, finding books on Legilimency and Occlumency. She lay down to read. It seemed simple enough to shield the mind. However reading memories looked quite hard indeed.

Later that evening Hedwig actually found her. It was a surprise. She has one super smart owl. Though, the smugness in the bird's expression when she spoke that out loud was funny. Considering Eva figured the owls smarter than most humans she knows, or used to know.

After some haggling with her owl about shifting her colours, she relented and let Eva add beautiful black feathers throughout her white, and changed her name to Nightwing, a name from some comic books she once read. Hedwig seemed to like her new feathers and stood a bit straighter with pride. Glad she gave in.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've reworked, and in some places rewritten this fic up to chapter six. In addition, I shall be uploading a new chapter, chapter 7 soon, and hope you like what I've changed._

_I'll have the next redone 3 chapters up soon, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this fic._

_Thanks,_

_Myrddin_


	4. Shifters

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Shifters**_

Over the months leading up to Eva's birthday, which she changed to the seventh of August. She trained in a lot of the defensive spells she found in her new books as well a lot of good hexes and curses.

She had even managed silently casting most spells she knows, which she was very adept at. Her occlumency shields were coming along nicely, and felt confidant she could at least sense an attack without her collar.

All was going brilliantly for her. The only thing that nagged on her nerves was a mass murderer escaped jail, and the idiot ministry was too inept to even capturing one dementor weakened man.

That was another slight worry: Dementors… nasty creatures that suck the happiness from the very air. Supposedly, they are going to be guarding Hogwarts, and so she looked them up.

She discovered a repelling spell call the patronus charm. Therefore, she concentrated as much of her spare time to the difficult spell as she could.

However, it was one thing to make the charm while warm and safe but another to use it while feeling the Dementors cold, and having her happiness sucked away. After all, she needs that happiness to fuel her spell.

Something happy that played on her mind though, other than the newspapers mentioning Harry Potter's murder every day. The Quidditch supplies store had the new top of the line racing broom.

The Firebolt.

She wanted one but didn't want to go to the bank as of yet. But it was Nifes good idea that got her head spinning with possibilities.

Evangeline had made a few adjustments to her Nimbus. She was now the proud owner of a red metallic titanium alloy broom, with thousands of tiny metal bristles in the flat up and down thin tail with footrests on either side.

It has a slightly wide front of the handle with Firestorm in black neat scratchy letters, with a flat top for riding on with rounded bottom for perfect aerodynamics. In addition, two-curved ball handles either side at the front to hold on to, like mountain bikes have.

The broom has a top speed of two hundred and fifty miles per hour and goes from zero to one hundred in seven seconds. The fastest broom in the world; she even made a beautiful case to keep it safe. She bet anyone would be envious of her super modern take on a flying broom.

Eva had also bought many new sets of clothes for herself. Though, she barely wore them, as she can just shift anything she needs she found shopping to be… kind of fun.

She also made plenty of matching black and red coats with some extra skirts and other accessories.

She had already received her Hogwarts letter and bought her things, and actually couldn't wait to begin Hogwarts free of fame… well fame she didn't deserve at least.

She had also practiced her sifting, using smaller animals. It became easier and easier the more she practiced. She had some fun flying with Nifes as a scarlet and black phoenix with silver caws and talons.

She was actually tempted that day to shift into a dragon as well. It would be awesome no doubt. However, Nifes wouldn't let her encase she was spotted. That's all she needed, the muggle newspapers reporting a dragon flying over London. How would the magical world hide that?

It was a week before school was due to start when a large group of depressed looking people walked into the pub asking for a few rooms.

Evangeline was eating a snack at a table and watched them in interest.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Could I have fire single bedrooms? A room with two beds and one with a double please?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Tom the owner.

"Sorry," he replied. "We only have four singles left. Though, we do have the twin room and a double left."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Are you sure you don't?" she asked a little desperately. Tom shook his head sadly.

"Maybe I could help," interrupted Eva, causing them all to look at her as she crept over smirking. They just threw a plan to make friends with Ginny right at her. She had to take it.

She grinned. "Hi I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she introduced herself. "Please, I don't mean to sound out of place ma'am but I do have a large double room all to myself, and I'm sure it might be fun to share with one of the girls.

"I've been here for a while, while mother and father are still arranging a house as we've only recently moved back to England. I shall be starting in second year come September. So I'll be new to Hogwarts, please, it will help me out a lot."

"I don't know dear. That's kind of you to offer but I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense," she replied with a sheepish smile. "I'll be happy to have company.

"Well," she answered uncertainly as she looked to the stunning girl's look of hope before giving a small smile and nodding. "Well, I suppose. Ginny since you'll be in the same year dear maybe you'll be OK with sharing."

"Oh… OK," she agreed shyly as her brown eyes travelled over the blonde girl with a light blush over her cheeks and her heart betraying her with how hard its pounding in her chest.

Eva grinned as she took the red heads hand in hers and started pulling her up the stairs before anyone could change their minds.

"So what's your name? I'm Eva. I think I already told you, huh?"

Ginny nodded dumbly before shaking her head clear. The girl felt so familiar and warm. She felt safe enough. "Um, I'm Ginevra… umm… I mean Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied.

Eva smiled secretively as she opened her door and led Ginny in. the red haired girl gasped upon seeing the black phoenix.

"Beautiful isn't she?" she asked the red haired girl. She could only nod dumbly in response. "Her names Nifes," she informed her smilingly.

"Hello," whispered the red head in awe, stroking the bird she gave a thrill of courageous song looking smug about something.

"Why do you and your family look as though something bad happened?" asked Eva suddenly, eager for information, and feeling guilty about making them all sad.

Ginny looked up teary eyed and slumped onto the bed. "H-Harry Potter saved my life," she just blurted out. "H-he was m-my brothers and that bushy haired girl's best friend."

"Wasn't he your friend too?" she asked sitting next to the girl taking her hand for support.

"N-no. He never e-even noticed me," she replied as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. "A-and nobody cares a-about h-how I feel. He saved my life. T-then he's gone. I-I couldn't pay him b-back," she sobbed.

"Why don't you just say thank you," suggested Nifes, laughingly.

Ginny just glared at the bird. "I can't because he's dead you idiot bird," she hissed angrily, and then her face dropped into a look beyond shock.

Eva turned to the bird. "Um… did she really understand what you said?" she asked with a look of wonder.

"Yes," she agreed. "She is of course an empathic creature-shifter."

"Creature-shifter?" the girls both asked.

"Yes. Though unlike Evangeline, Ginny can't change into different people, or create someone, but can become any animal she wants and just has to look at a magical creature, even a photo to be able to shift into it. Unlike Evangeline who has to touch the creature," she informed them, craftily amused as if playing a fun game.

"I-I didn't know there are different kinds of shifters," she replied with a small smile on her lips.

"What!" asked Ginny looking at Eva in shock and confusion. The creamy blonde haired girl's cheeks stained pink. "T-then you can turn into different people!"

"Um," she blushed brighter. "Only if I've touched them before," she agreed sheepishly.

"W-who are you, really," the red head asked slowly with realisation and comprehension coming to her eyes as a smile slowly spread to her lips. "Harry," she whispered.

Eva nodded slowly and Ginny squealed in delight and threw her arms around her holding on tight. "Oh my god you're alive," she grinned as she pulled back sheepishly. "A-and you're a pretty twelve year old girl," she blushed.

Eva blushed too. "Um, thanks. You're a pretty twelve year old girl too," she replied impishly.

"Warning…! Someone's about to barge in, Evangeline," interrupted Nifes. "Remember Harry Potter is dead." The two girls nodded and quickly moved further apart.

"Oh and this is my owl Nightwing," said Eva, winking as she introduced the owl to Ginny who smiled guessing who the bird really is quickly petted her just as the door banged open, and Ron stood there with an angry looking Hermione behind him and glaring at the dopy faced boy.

"Ron how dare you just barge into a girl's room Ronald!" the bushy haired girl yelled angrily.

Ron snorted amusedly. "It's just my sister, and…" what the 'and' was went unheard when he yelped as he was suddenly thrown from the room and the door slammed shut leaving only the girls, one, a green eyed blonde beauty with vengeance shinning furiously within her expression

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "Foolish little boy outside on the floor…!" she began, her accent coming on very strong, and overpowering with superiority. "You dare barge into this room again; I'll hex you from here all the way to the Aurors office where I'll have you charged with being a perverted trespasser!" She put her wand away and smiled smugly as they heard him running away.

"That was awesome," declared Ginny overjoyed.

"You'll get in trouble for underage magic," commented Hermione worriedly.

"Na I won't. My wand has no tracers as I didn't get it here," she replied sheepishly.

"Oww... that's not fair," she moaned.

Eva shrugged with a huge grin. "I'm Eva," she said. "And who are you? You are not that perverts girlfriend are you?" she asked with a suppressed snicker as Hermione looked disgusted at the thought and even shivered.

"No. I'm Hermione Granger," she said offering her hand. Eva shook her offered hand blushing a little when she remembered checking her old friend out naked. "Well we were sent to ask Ginny what she wanted for dinner."

"Oh. Don't worry about that," interrupted Eva before Ginny could speak. "I'll have something for us brought up. We have to get to know each other after all. We'll be in the same year at school."

"Oh," she replied then shrugged. "Well I'll tell her but don't expect her to accept that. She'll probably be up here in an hour."

"Well as long as she knocks and waits for the door to open, after all a lady should not forget her manners," replied Eva smugly as Hermione left closing the door behind her. Eva then sealed the door with her wand and sighed. She slumped onto the bed next to Ginny.

"So you can be anyone you want?" asked Ginny bluntly.

Eva shrugged with a cheeky grin leaving the clothes the way they are she shifted into Ginny smirking smugly as the real Ginny's eyes widened. Fake Ginny leaned over and gave real Ginny a small kiss on the check before giggling insanely as she burnt bright red.

"It's not every day you get to kiss yourself, huh?" asked fake Ginny.

"Whoa. T-that was just beyond weird," she agreed with a giggle.

"Do you wish to know something even weirder?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'm really you… every inch… from your toes to your hair. A genetics spell would call me your identical twin sister, or more than likely mistake me for you. I have 'everything'," she said slowly lifting her skirt.

Ginny blushed as her eyes widened and she grabbed fake hers hands and stopping her. "Everything?" she whispered in horror.

"Everything," she whispered back smugly.

"You haven't-haven't looked a-at me have you?" asked Ginny with a deep blush.

"Here," said fake Ginny touching real Ginny's hand shifting her into a fake Eva.

Ginny looked in the mirror shocked. "A- Nifes said I can only turn into animals."

"That's correct. But I can shift others into someone else," agreed and explained fake Ginny. "You can check out me without any clothes now if I can look at you?" she asked barely suppressing her snickering.

"What!" fake Eva turned around looking shocked. "This isn't even really you."

"Oh. You want to see Harry naked," asked fake Ginny smirking as she shifted into Harry wearing a black suit with long black coat and red tie looking very smart with shiny black shoes. Harry grinned at her smugly as her jaw dropped open. "I could just shift my clothes away?" he suggested, amused as he shifted Ginny back to Ginny.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Go on then," she said with a smirk.

Harry shrugged. "You'll be disappointed. I'm a skinny pasty pale runt."

"I don't care," she replied smugly. "I want to see before you're gone forever," she said the last with a sad look to her eyes. Harry smiled as his clothes melted away in the stream of lightning light, leaving only his boxers. "Hey," she moaned. "And the rest."

Harry blushed shaking his head. "You can't have me," he replied sadly. "No one can ever have me," he said as he shifted back into Eva's clothes' and into Eva. "Unless you want me…?

"That form has too many bad memories, and I've grown to like being Eva. Harry was always being stared at for being a freak," she sighed sadly. "The Boy-Who-Lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his relatives home for nine years, went to Hogwarts and stared at like some kind of side show.

"The Boy-Who-Was-Accused by most of the school because he speaks snake and commanded one to not harm another student. The boy-who-can-not-exist if I want to be happy.

"Dumbledore left him there supposedly for his own protection. So he wouldn't be corrupted by fame," she laughed humourlessly. "No. Instead he grew up alone, hated, beaten and starved.

"I don't plan on being his puppet with the inferiority complex. I plan to grow strong and powerful. I'll become the most powerful sorceress the world has ever known and I'll-," she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do after that… I've never thought of a future before."

Ginny stared at her with sad tear brimmed eyes for less than a second before flinging her arms around her holding on tight. Eva was startled before hugging back enjoying her warmth as she buried her face into Ginny's neck, feeling the red haired girl's warm hug.

"It'll be okay, Ha… Eva," whispered the red head, snuggling into Eva's neck. "I'll always want you, no matter what… even if you are a-a girl now."

"You-you mean it?" asked the creamy blonde haired girl hopefully.

Ginny smiled as she pulled out of the hug brushing tears from her eyes. She leaned in and captured Eva's lips with her own, tasting the other girls kiss.

The two slowly closed their eyes as they moved their lips. Eva snaked her hand around Ginny's waist, and Ginny snaked her arms around Eva's neck. Eva's tongue brushed Ginny's lips as they kissed and the red head opened her mouth more letting Eva's tongue slid in, tasting Ginny's tongue in return.

The warmth and companionship helped them deepen the kiss, drinking in each other, holding the other tighter, needing each other more than they could have imagined when a knock on the door interrupted, and startling them.

They groaned in frustration, and pulled apart, their lips slowly peeling away as they pulled back breathing heavily and blushing lightly. They held nothing but affection in their eyes, need, and friendship, each other.

"We should answer that," whispered Eva startling Ginny as another knock sounded.

The red head nodded sadly. "I-I think you're right," she agreed in a whisper as they let each other go and straightened out their clothes before Ginny took a seat on the giant bed.

Eva walked to the door opening it to find a plump red haired woman that looked around the room suspiciously before smiling motherly.

"Hello dear," she said smiling. "Hermione said you both want to eat up here? Are you sure you both wouldn't like to come and eat down stairs with everyone else?"

Eva smiled. "Well I don't mind Mrs. Weasley. But I thought it would be nice to eat alone with Ginny tonight so we can get to know each other without being interrupted," she grinned. "I'm starting Hogwarts this year and I'll be in second year with Ginny. We'll be the best of friends. I know it," she said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by such a long-winded answer before she smiled slightly as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts and how terrifying it was not knowing anyone.

"Well… okay dear. If you want I'll have something sent up for you?"

"Oh, okay Mrs. Weasley. Thanks… um, could I have a two beef chow miens," she began. "And two portions of sweet and sour pork balls. I'll also have a large pepperoni pizza, a large spicy chicken and mushroom pizza, and a large portion of chips with several buttered pita breads," she then turned to Ginny. "Hey, what do you want?" she asked cheerfully.

Ginny just stared dumbly at her for a moment before shaking her head clear. "Um, a pepperoni pizza?" she suggested.

Eva grinned and turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "Make those two large pepperoni pizzas."

Mrs. Weasley nodded dumbfounded. "Are you sure you want all that?"

Eva nodded happily. "Yeah, just get Tom to add it to my account. He knows where to go to get it all," she grinned.

"Well, okay if you're sure." Eva nodded smilingly. "Well okay, but you girls be good," she added shaking her head amusedly. She was almost out the door when Eva stopped her.

"Oops I almost forgot. Can you ask him to get me five big bottles of cherry coke, and five bottles of Sprite? I've ran out." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And some clean glasses." She nodded again and left without a sound, closing the door.

Eva grinned in amusement and bounced over to the bed, sitting down. "Hey where's Nifes gone?" she asked looking around the room.

"I don't know," replied Ginny shaking her head clear. "Can you really eat all of that?" she asked, smiling.

Eva nodded. "Ever since I started using my powers I've been eating tons. Fawkes says it's because I use a lot of energy shifting I need all of the extra calories."

"Fawkes?" she asked surprised. "Dumbledore's Fawkes...?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Fawkes and Nifes are mates. He introduced me to Nifes and made her my guardian."

"Oh," she grinned and burst out laughing while Eva just grinned. "Oh, sorry, but that's just hilarious…! Do they have a baby phoenix called Spoons!"

"I had wondered that myself," she replied laughingly.

Ginny quietened down after a few moments, nervousness creeping into her expression.

"Um," she bit her lower lip nervously.

"W-what are we?"

"Huh?" blinked Eva in confusion.

"You know. W-we k-kissed," she said blushing.

Eva smirked. "Well I thought we could be together. Like you'll be my girlfriend and I'll be yours."

She giggled throwing her arms around the red head and pushing her down onto the bed and sitting on her lap, her blonde hair framing her perfectly as she looked down.

"I-I think we'll work out fine, don't you?" she asked lying down on top of her kissing her soft lips briefly.

Ginny smiled. "I-I think we'll-we'll be perfect together," she agreed pulling Eva's face down to hers, their lips touching, eyes drifting shut, their warm moist lips moved as their tongues slowly entered each other's mouths tasting each other.

They drowned in the others taste, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. The comfort they felt in each other, the companionship… the love.

They must have been making out for about an hour, with only the brief stops to take a breath when a knock on the door disturbed them and Eva pulled back groaning.

"I'll get it sweetie," whispered Eva with a loving smile she kissed Ginny's nose getting a giggle from the red head as she slid off the girl.

Ginny sat up straightening her clothes as Eva brushed hers down and opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Tom," she greeted the old wizard pleasantly as he walked in with a smile carrying three large Domino pizza boxes in one hand while levitating two bags, five bottles of cherry coke, five bottles of Sprite and six pint glasses into the room.

"Hello Miss. Eva," he said with a smile as the pizzas landed on her dresser with the two bags, and he opened the fridge and the cokes and Sprite flew in before he closed it, with the glasses landing on top.

"Would you like for me to bring up some plates for you and your friend Miss. Eva or are you okay with them as they are?" he asked cheerfully.

"I think we'll be okay thanks Tom," she said smilingly.

"Well anything for our favourite guest," he replied as he headed for the door.

"Thanks Tom," she said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Eva turned to Ginny, grinning and brought the food over to the bed placing it between them. The two girls leaned over and kissed briefly.

"Well cutie lets dig in," giggled Eva as she handed Ginny her pizza.

"Where'd he get these?" asked the red head opening her box, looking mouth-watering at the huge pizza.

"Oh. There's a whole nest of takeaways around the corner," she replied opening her chips. "Want some chips?" she offered. Ginny shook her head.

"What's a takeaway?" she asked as she bit into the juicy delicious pizza slice. "Wow, Eva… this is the best pizza's freaking awesome."

Eva giggled as she ate a few chips. "A takeaway is a junk food place that makes deliveries to people's homes or you walk in to get food to take with you so you can eat and go about your business, or take home yourself like Tom did for me."

"So it's a muggle place?" she asked surprised. Eva nodded. "And Tom doesn't mind going for you?"

"Oh. He only brings it up. He sends the barmaid," she shrugged. "Anyway I pay them extra to go. No offence to their cooking or anything. But their food doesn't have enough calories to keep me going without eating it all."

"But what will you do at Hogwarts?" she asked worriedly.

Eva smirked. "Fawkes said he'll show me how to get into the kitchens, and I'll be able to get the house elves to make me. Well you and I more appropriate food."

"Me?"

"Yeah…! I'll help you shift, and then you'll need the extra calories without the downer of getting fat too."

"I like the sound of that… junk food without any downsides."

They laughed together.

They soon finished up their food and had some ice-cold coke that Ginny too discovered she enjoyed, and it was time for bed. Eva made sure to lock and sealed the door. To keep perverts away.

"Hey. I have to go get my night clothes," complained Ginny as she watched in shock as Eva took off her wands and holsters placing them on her side cabinet.

"Oh. You walked into a weird shop too?" asked Ginny as she also removed her wands. "I did wonder," she added as she dropped them and a tiny trunk on the bedside table next to her side of the bed.

Eva stared at them for a moment before grinning and pulled the other collar from her draw, and clipped it carefully on her girlfriend.

"Yeah…! This will keep filthy headmasters and incompetent teachers from raping your mind."

Ginny shivered at the thought. "And here," she touched Ginny's sleeve and shifted her clothes into a cute pair of red pyjamas with white fluffy clouds, and hers shifted into black with little red bats, and their shoes disappeared leaving them bare foot.

Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend waist. Eva returned the smile wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist kissing her she slid her hands lower groping the red heads soft firm butt.

Ginny gasped as she felt Eva's hand squeezing her butt. "Are you enjoying that?" she reprimanded playfully.

"Very much so," agreed Evangeline with a loving smile, she kissed her girlfriend's soft nose.

"Well. I'll have to try with yours," she retorted cheekily kissing Evangeline's small nose in return. Her hands sliding down to Eva's soft firm butt. "Nice, tight, and soft," she grinned as they slowly let each other go, and walked together towards the bed.

"Don't you think we're, a-a little young to be doing this?" Ginny suddenly asked as they crawled into bed together, lying on their sides, snuggled in each other's arms.

"No. We're only kissing. It's not like we're having sex yet," Eva replied kissing Ginny's neck.

Ginny let a pleasant groan escape her lips as she reached out running her small fingers through Eva's soft long hair.

"I-I love you, Eva," she whispered tiredly.

Eva smiled against her neck. "I love you too Ginny."

Ginny let a huge grin crack her face in two and held on to her love tighter. "T-thank you for saving me, love."

"It was something I shall never regret, and do again without a second thought, my love," she replied tightening her grip possessively. "I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever too," replied the red head kissing Eva's neck enjoying that it made her groan too. They then entered a content silence as they drifted off into the land of wonderful dreams of each other.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've reworked, and in some places rewritten this fic up to chapter six. In addition, I shall be uploading a new chapter, chapter 7 soon, and hope you like what I've changed. _

_I'll have the next redone 2 chapters up soon, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this fic._

_Thanks,_

_Myrddin_


	5. Fairytale

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Fairytale**_

Eva woke to a warm moist kiss on her lips. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Ginny as the red head's small body lay on top of her. She smiled as her lips moved, returning the kiss.

"Good morning love," she whispered with a smile as Ginny laid her head on her chest content to snuggle, their legs entwined and Eva's arms around her, stroking her hair.

"G-good m-morning, sweetie," yawned Ginny cutely in return. "So, um, what um, happened to y-you t-to k-kill off H-Harry?" she asked nervously. She wanted to ask yesterday but kept getting distracted.

"Oh, um," sighed Eva as she slowly and nervously told her of what happened. Ginny just lay still listening until she stopped. "I really didn't think they would think I'm dead. It really wasn't a good faking my own death. It was mainly just me getting revenge. I actually feel a bit guilty, though… only a bit."

"Well I don't think you should feel guilty at all," the red head replied. "They got what they deserved, and now you're free."

She smiled lightly at Ginny's reply. "Yeah I guess. So does your family know about your new wands and books?" she asked curiously, hoping not.

"No," she replied thankfully. "And I've been learning some really good new spells. I've even managed this cool one called a patronus charm. It forms a silvery-white griffin," she announced proudly.

"I started learning it when I heard about the Dementors guarding the school. When I thought y-you were dead that I would have to take care of everyone to pay you back for saving my life."

Eva giggled kissing her forehead. "Well now we'll both be able to make sure everyone's okay," she replied. "My patronus is a dragon."

"Cool," giggled the red head. "You had the same thought as me. Those Dementors are disgusting creatures…" she trailed off and smirked up at her girlfriend. "So you blew up your relatives' home as Hermione?" she asked giggling.

"Um, yeah," Eva replied blushing sheepishly.

"You've looked at her naked haven't you?" she accused amusedly.

The creamy blonde haired Shifter coughed nervously. "Well. It's different when being someone else, rather than who I am now. I still felt like me, and since I was a boy, I was curious," she defended herself.

Ginny giggled. "It must be refreshing being able to turn into whoever or whatever you like."

Eva shrugged. "I guess it is," she agreed as she shifted. Ginny looked up startled to see she was looking at a green eyed version of herself. "I could be your twin sister?" she suggested, showing she still has Eva's super cute accent.

Ginny shook her head giggling. "That's too weird. You just look like me with green eyes."

"Aww...! I had even come up with a name," she moaned pouting. Ginny laughed. It was funny hearing herself with a different accent voice.

"Okay. So what's my twin sisters' name?" asked Ginny, interestedly.

"Guinevere, of course... Gwen for short," she replied giggling smugly.

"You're weird, but it suits," laughed Ginny. "Now shift. It's weird being snuggled up like this with my sister."

Gwen grinned and shifted into Hermione. "Then how's this. Do your homework Ronald Weasley. You'll get into trouble if you don't and you're not copying off of me," she glared disapprovingly at Ginny, her voice now Hermione's.

Ginny burst out laughing. "That's brilliant," she giggled. "Who else can you do?"

She grinned as she shifted into a large fox vixen with dark red fur and white under belly and chest, black tips to her ears and white tip to her fluffy red tail. The vixen slid out from under Ginny staring at her through ruby red eyes, looking smug.

"Awe," cried out Ginny, sitting up and knocking the covers to the floor. "Aren't you a cutey?" she declared stroking her soft fur.

"Yep," the fox yelped happily jumping up onto Ginny licking her face.

Ginny giggled. "I can understand you," she said happily.

"That would be because you are both shifters. No creature's word will go unheard by either of you," interrupted a male voice. Looking to the end of the bed they saw Fawkes sitting with Nifes. The fox shifted back to Eva wearing her black pyjamas with little red bats, kneeling next to Ginny.

"But Nightwing… Nighty hasn't ever spoken to me before," whined Eva sadly.

"Well you never asked," interrupted said owl landing on her shoulder.

Eva slapped her hands to her forehead. "Never asked? How was I supposed to know I can talk to animals?"

Nighty seemed to shrug as she flew back to her perch. "It's not my fault Fawkes never mentioned it till now, blame him," she retorted smugly.

Eva turned to the scarlet and gold phoenix with a small glare before she sighed. "So Fawkes what can we do for you? You don't normally pop by just for a chat."

The bird nodded. "I've come bearing news of Albus' scheming," he sighed disapprovingly. "Now that he has no Harry Potter he's planning on having Neville Longbottom taking your place as hero. He plans on taking the boy on as apprentice."

"You're joking. Neville's not even very good at magic," replied Eva, amused. "And why didn't he ever offer me extra training?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's an idiot," he replied with a sigh. "Well I have to go and keep my eye on him," he said as he flamed away.

"Wow that's cool that you have a spy," giggled Ginny. "And who would ever suspect Fawkes?"

Eva shrugged, giggling. "Wanna get a shower and get dressed?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure," she agreed. They both hopped off the bed. "Did you mean together?"

Eva blushed. "Um; no. unless you want to?" she said nervously.

Ginny blushed too. "W-we shouldn't," she conceded. "You can shower first."

"Na you go first."

"No you first."

"No you first."

"No you; you are paying for the room."

"So, you're my girlfriend."

"Humans!" interrupted Nifes, amused. "Ginevra just go and take your shower, Evangeline can wait."

Ginny sighed. "Okay, okay," she conceded defeat, kissed Eva's lips and proceeded into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. "Um, Eva...? My clothes are in my Hogwarts trunk and my mum has that. Um, do you have something I can borrow?" she blushed.

"Oh, um, sure," her girlfriend agreed with a grin as she pulled out some items from her trunk and handed them over. "There. I'm even loaning you underwear, but they are brand-new," she giggled. "It was like really embarrassing buying them."

Ginny giggled, kissing Eva one last time. "Thank you," she grinned as she closed the bathroom door.

"Fawkes was correct," mused Nifes when Eva pulled some cold chow main out of the fridge sat on the bed and started eating.

"Correct about what?" she asked curiously.

The phoenix laughed amusedly. "You and Ginevra being destined to be together," she said honestly.

"Oh," she replied blushing. "D-do you really think so?"

Nifes nodded. "Yes young shifter. He said as soon as he saw you together. Two shifters down in the chamber, he knew. And yesterday when you met again I saw he was very correct."

Eva smiled happy with the news, after all phoenixes are supposed to know this sort of stuff.

It took about twenty minutes before Ginny exited the shower with a grin. She wore a black and white rippled skirt that hung halfway down her thighs, a black formfitting top and a thin black jacket. Ginny's feet were bare and her jacket left undone, and her hair neatly tied back.

"Wow, you look great," chimed Eva. "Soooo cute," she giggled smilingly.

Ginny grinned shyly. "Thanks," she said shyly blushing. "Y-you can use the shower now."

"Cool," she said jumping off the bed bouncing over she captured Ginny's lips in hers. "Love you," she whispered as she slid into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed contently as she walked on autopilot to the bed, collapsing onto it. "I'm gay, aren't I?" she whispered to herself. "I never saw that coming," she giggled. "But I don't care. I love her."

"A love like that is hard to come by," interrupted Nifes. "You're very lucky."

Ginny looked at the bird smiling. "I know, she's gorgeous, kind, sweet and my heart beats faster just thinking about her," she sighed in content. "And she's a brilliant kisser. Not that I've kissed anyone else before, but I know she's great."

"So, now to have some fun," giggled Nifes evilly. "I have a secret for you."

Eva had just finished her shower; dried up and gotten dressed in some new clothes she liked. She wore a black summer dress that hung half-way down her thighs with black platformed toeless shoes with red painted toe and finger nails, and even red lipstick and black eye shadow, and her thin black and red coat with jagged bottom hanging to her ankles.

She opened the bathroom door and walked out. She started as she saw Hermione wearing black everyday robes in the room and no Ginny.

"Her…" she began, but trailed off frowning. "You're not Hermione," she accused.

"H-huh?" replied Hermione confusedly, gulping and closing her mouth. "How'd you know?"

Eva grinned. "I don't know. I just knew. Plus you are soooo checking me out," she answered causing the girl to turn a deep shade of red at being caught out. "Anyway what's the deal? The bird," she glared at the guilty looking black phoenix. "Said you couldn't shift into people."

"She lied," giggled fake Hermione as she shifted back to herself wearing the clothes Eva leant her, plus her trainers. However, her hair was longer down her butt, a darker shade of red bradded trice either side in pigtails with bands at the sides, and all tied back at her waist with a white ribbon and her fringe loose.

"It suits you," she told her, smiling.

Ginny blushed as she checked out her hair in the mirror. "Thanks. I thought that now I could try something new," she said laughingly. "Anyway Nifes was waiting for me to be alone to tell me that she made up the whole creature shifter thing so we could prank you, but it backfired."

Eva giggled shrugging. "Well don't kill off yourself I like you."

"As long as you promise not to kill off your new self," retorted the red head.

"Agreed."

"Agreed," they laughed as Ginny wrapped her arms around Eva's waist and looked down at the tiny mounds of her chest smiling. "I love this dress of you, Evie," she whispered as her lips gently kissed Eva's chin.

They laughed, their lips touching for a moment. "So what shall we do?" asked Eva as they pulled apart and she started putting on her wands.

"Um, I don't know," replied her girlfriend thoughtfully as she grabbed hers too. "Mum won't let me do much with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Hmm… I've read about him lots in the papers," she sighed. "I'm not so sure it can be believed. It just doesn't add up. Plus he never even got a trial.

"I also did a bit of research on the Blacks. All of them were dark and supporters of the dark twat," they giggled. "Well all except for Sirius. He was even in Gryffindor while the rest of his family were Slytherin's and a very wealthy family too.

"It just doesn't add up. If he had a trial and was guilty he could have easily bought his way out, and if he had a trial and was innocent he would be free.

"I read that the bastard Malfoy had a trial and claimed to be under a curse called imperious, that controls others and unsurprisingly the ministers' bank account had an extra two million galleons after he was released. They didn't even use truth potion."

Ginny gasped. "How did you even find all of that out?" she asked in shock.

Eva grinned evilly. "I'm a shifter remember, and I'm a curious shifter. If I cared right now I could get enough evidence against so many corrupt officials it would screw up the ministry. Not that anyone would do anything about it.

"Minister Fudge is right on the top of the corruption list, always taking 'campaign' money from the Malfoy's. It gives the bastard power within the ministry."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "But you don't plan to let them get away with this do you?"

Eva smirked, leaned in and kissed her nose. "Oh no MY Ginevra," she whispered, causing Ginny to shiver in delight as her full name spoken in Eva's accent was… well explosive.

"We shall not let this go. For now we shall pretend ignorance, but when the time comes, we may need to use some, blackmail, and or take people to civil court. However when their use is over we'll bitch slap them with the use of the papers. Well with the exception of the Prophet since they're ministry property."

"I didn't know that."

Eva smirked. "I'm a shifter. It's a ministry secret… secrets aren't safe from us. Dumbledore, Fudge all of them will pay big. Though I still can't get my parents will. It has a powerful wizengamot seal that will destroy it if I try opening it. However, you don't need to be a genius to know my parents' wishes were ignored."

Ginny nodded disgusted with the old man. "But what if Black was innocent? That one will be hard to prove, without…." She trailed off nervously.

"Speaking with him first," agreed Eva frowning curiously. "He's probably going to Hogwarts for some reason, hence all the dementors they're stationing there, which in its self is more dangerous than the escaped killer."

"Okay, but how will we find him?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I-I don't know. Just hope we stumble across him?" she shrugged. "Well enough about our scheming. I have to go to the bank. I've been putting this off for too long."

Eva then took Ginny's hand and they both shifted into adults. Ginny a pretty petite twenty-nine year old blonde woman with blue eyes and black business skirt suit with white blouse. And Eva into a handsome lean and muscular twenty-nine year old man, about 6" 1' with short black hair gelled into mixed messy spikes and forest green eyes wearing a black business suit with white shirt and red tie with long heavy coat.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror surprised. "Why are we like this?" she asked startled by her new voice.

"Um… I'm J-Jason McDowell, Evangeline's father and you're… um…" he trailed off looking unsure.

"Samantha McDowell? Eva's mother?" piped in the blonde helpfully.

"Yeah, that will work," he agreed with a grin, holding her hand he grabbed the room keys and exited. They walked down into the pub without getting many looks and passed the Weasley's without a word since they don't know them, and out into the entrance to the alley. Pulling a wand from his sleeve, Jason opened the arch with a grin.

"I still can't believe this," laughed Samantha. "I have boobs."

Jason chuckled nervously. "I noticed."

They laughed together as they continued straight towards the bank barely paying any attention to those around them. However, 'Jason' did noticed just next to the Leaky Cauldron Pub that three large shops were empty and up for either lease or sale depending on the offer so stored that knowledge away for later use.

Soon they were walking into the bank and Jason walked directly up to the nearest teller and went to tap his hand to gain goblin form and was surprised when the goblin moved his hand away glaring at him.

"Um… I would like to speak with someone in private please," he said nervously.

"Of course you would," the goblin replied rudely. "And please refrain from touching my kind; we won't be able to detect you if you do."

Jason and Samantha started, shocked. "Y-you know?" said Jason smirking he moved fast and touched the goblins hand. "Now you won't," he chuckled when Ginny did the same.

The goblin glared with a sigh. "Whatever," he said. "Follow me," he said hopping down from his seat and leading them through a set of doors into a nice long hallway, then into a large office with an older goblin sat behind his desk, and offered them a seat. "These two shifters have some business."

The goblin behind the desk narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You let them touch you?" he accused.

"No. I was unsuspecting that he would try twice on me," the other scowled.

"Very well, you may leave," he said and his colleague immediately took his leave closing the doors tight. "My name is Goback. What can I do for you both?"

Jason slipped him his key. "I want all of that gold transferred to a new vault, under my name, Jason McDowell, and my twelve year old daughters' name, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. Though, I only need one key as of now.

"I want it untraceable, so no paperwork. Also this is to be kept completely confidential and I shall make it well worth your time as manager of my account."

Goback eyed the key suspiciously. "But Mr. Potter is dead," he said blandly.

"Don't believe everything you're told, Mr. Goback," replied Jason, amused.

"Ah. I see," the goblin chuckled. "You decided you would be better off without all of the staring and Dumbledore messing with your life."

"Exactly," agreed Jason, amused. "My relatives are not the type of people a sane man would give custody of a magical kid."

"I completely understand, Mr… McDowell," Goback nodded in approval. "Would you like all of your family assets and other vaults transferred as well?"

"Other vaults?" he asked confusedly. "I'm afraid I have not been made aware of any other vaults or assets."

The goblin scowled but nodded, and a large file of parchment appeared on his desk and read.

"Let's see. The short list is; you have three family vaults. Hmm, you have the Potter vault, the Fay vault and the Black vault," he didn't miss the surprise at the last two but continued.

"You also have twelve houses around the world. Three mansions, two castles, thousands of stocks in all sorts of muggle companies that bring in a sizeable income. Oh, you're lucky to have come in so soon, Mr. Dumbledore is at the moment attempting to take claim over your inheritance."

Jason nodded unhappily. "Why do I have the Black vault? That is the same vault that should belong to Sirius Black, correct?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes it is. You're his heir hence you get control of his vault should he be unable to claim it."

Jason's eyes widened. "Why do I get his money?"

"He is your godfather," he replied. "Since he has no children or any other living relatives that constitutes family you became his heir the moment your parents passed."

"Hmm, my godfather," he growled. "Dumbledore did this. Now I'm nearly one hundred percent sure he's innocent. Thank you this has been most illuminating."

The goblin nodded respectfully as the goblins had never been convinced that Sirius Black had actually committed any crime.

"I want it all transferred, as far as you and this bank are concerned Harry Potter is dead, and as per his will, which you offered him to make out his first year of school his money was dealt out to children's charities throughout the muggle world. To help all those children that are beaten and abused by their relatives. To make sure someone will save them where they never saved him.

"Make sure the papers print the story, and make it clear the Potter's will was wizengamot sealed and Albus Dumbledore left him with people that his deputy head Minerva McGonagall had watched and knew Harry would not be treated with love or kindness, but he ignored her."

Jason then had a quick once over of his vaults ledger with a surprised smile before he continued.

"Then give five million galleons each to every legitimate child's charity within the UK, and send twenty million to the most well-known muggle children's charity within Africa, and make sure they know it was the will of a mistreated and murdered kid."

The goblin and Samantha stared at him in a state of semi shock. "You're willing to give away all of that money just to make Dumbledore look bad?" asked Goback shaking his head clear with a look of awe and wonderment.

"Partially," he agreed. "The other part is because those kids need it more than me."

"I am honoured, sir," he replied with a grin. "It shall be front page news tomorrow. What else can I do for you, Mr. McDowell?"

"I have a business opportunity your bank will be interested in," he chuckled. "I have a map with the précised location of several famous and 'undiscovered' locations, with full blueprints of their treasure vaults.

"I'm willing to give the bank twenty-five percent of their findings, twenty-five percent will go to my vault and the last fifty percent is to be split between every legitimate muggle charity worldwide under Harry Potter's name.

"Say the maps were in his family vault and it is you still carrying out his will. Liquidate all of my properties, anything of value, sentimental or otherwise is to be taken out and placed in my vault. Also I need a home, somewhere within Ireland, in the country would be nice, perfectly warded to the max.

"Fawkes!" he called and the scarlet bird flamed in carrying the maps and dropped them for the goblin. Jason didn't know how he knew to bring them but was grateful. "Thanks, Fawkes." The bird then landed on Samantha's shoulder.

"That's Dumbledore's familiar," the goblin commented as he looked over the maps.

"Or our spy," laughed Jason, amused.

Goback chuckled. "Well, these are very impressive. Twenty-five percent for us seems a little much though."

"Don't worry about it, if you feel it's too much you can always do your share for the charity of your choice," he answered and the goblin nodded. "Also anything of historic value can go to a magical museum if it has magic properties. If not muggle museum for everyone to enjoy."

Goback nodded in respect and admiration of Jason's request.

"Now, on to other business I think, as I need a cover… hmm… I've decided to call it Firefly."

The goblin began writing quickly as Jason spoke.

"I saw three buildings next to the Leaky Cauldron that are for sale… buy them," he said smirking. "I want a modern… muggle design used, and it magically expanded inside to the max, all three buildings turned into one containing a restaurant, pub, and hotel.

"I want everything set up, and running as soon as possible." The goblin nodded his head. "I want it clean, fresh, and perfectly family friendly. I want you to hire the staff, waitresses, waiters, bartenders, receptionists etc."

Again the goblin nodded his agreement as he thought about it. "But sir, putting it… The Firefly right next to the Cauldron will lose it business…!"

Jason just shook his head in amusement. "I want you to under-price the Cauldron in everything, and not only that but have a nicer, spotless clear atmosphere even if it costs us money. I want to own the Leaky Cauldron and if running at a loss, or just breaking even is what it takes to take the muggle entrance then it's a small price to pay."

The goblin laughed as he got over his surprise. "I admire your underhandedness sir," he replied respectfully.

"In addition," Jason continued. "I want you to start buying out as much of Knockturn Alley as you can, starting with those closest to Diagon and working your way down."

"Yes sir," the goblin replied as he wondered what Jason wants to build in their place.

"If you have too…!" Jason scrambled for words. "Well, sometimes such… filthy people may need other means of persuasion too… shall we say get out of the way."

"So a little short of killing them…?"

"Exactly…!" he agreed smugly.

"J-Jason…!" Samantha suddenly reprimanded.

He smiled at her rolling his eyes. "Just think about it… everyone complains about that cesspool yet no developer has ever just bought the place out and made a difference. I was down there once yet saw no law. It's lawless because the ministry doesn't care.

"However, if proper development gets underway," he shrugged. "They'll have no choice but to start doing their jobs or else I'll have no chose but to start my own security organisation to do the job."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before a small smirk lined her lips. "You don't expect them to start patrolling the alley even after it's been fixed up do you?"

"No…! Well not without me paying them too at least, but I would rather pay people I can trust."

"Underhanded Mr. McDowell," the goblin commented with pride. "It shall be a pleasure working with you… and your daughter in these matters."

"I thank you sir," he replied. "And I look forward to seeing The Firefly up and running. How about for a proper company name…? How does Fairytale sound…?"

The goblin smirked with a wide toothy grin showing off his sharp teeth as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fairytale…?" Samantha asked in surprise, looking confused. "W-why that?"

Jason just smirked smugly. "Because the world we live in is like one messed up fairytale, it seems to fit quite… ironically… as this Fairytale plans on messing with theirs," he laughed with a sigh.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and awe as she actually realised what it symbolised. It symbolised the fantasy and story book quality that the magical world had come to represent even though in reality it is far from idyllic like in a fairytale like Peter Pan or Cinderella.

"In this world," she spoke smilingly. "In this world we'll make our own happy ending!"

Jason laughed and nodded in agreement as they soon finished up with their meeting.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Foxy and Kitty

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Foxy and Kitty**_

It had been five blasted horrid days for Albus Dumbledore. The next day is the first of September and the students will be arriving and he was too busy avoiding hexed letters and howlers to get much done.

Somehow Harry had paid him back, even in death for leaving him with those blasted muggles. His teachers weren't speaking with him, with the exception of Hagrid, Severus, and Minerva. Even though he could see both Minerva and Hagrid blame him, and he's almost certain that Minerva is only speaking to him because she has too.

Severus just didn't care. In fact, the greasy… teacher has seemed happy that Harry is gone. Albus had thought about just firing the man for being so callous.

Harry in death had managed, be it by accident to tell the magical world that his parents will was sealed by him and that he gave the boy to people who were 'NOT' approved guardians.

And even worse the boy had a will that gave everything to children's charities and liquidated his properties. Some muggle charities even built the boy a memorial when they discovered his body had been destroyed in the explosive fire, so the children he'll be helping can pay their respects.

He had even seen pictures on the front page of every muggle newspaper around the UK, and even magic papers and magazines.

It is huge and beautiful in the yard of a huge grounds where they are building the 'Harry Potter' child protection orphanage in his honour.

The memorial, surrounded by beautifully crafted benches, donated by a master carpenter. It has a beautiful small pond surrounding the mass of marble, with a waterfall running down all sides.

Hundreds of reefs were floating on the water nearly completely hiding the pond, and he had never seen so many bouquets of flowers as of them surrounding the pond, and cards and letters to the boy, to read from heaven.

That on top of the fact Sirius Black is on the loose. If the truth about that was proven, Albus doubted very much that he would be headmaster of Hogwarts after that.

They would claim he's unfit to take care of children, and he could even now lose his place on the wizengamot for abusing his power and sealing the Potter's will.

He might even end up with a stint in jail. He is definitely going to hell for his scheming. He will be okay with that though. Facing Lily's wrath in heaven would be a lot worse.

He had gone from most loved wizard in the world to most hated, in just one day, because of one article, which spread as other reporters began their snooping. It had even dropped Sirius Black off of the front page.

He is soooo screwed as the kids might say. He has to somehow redeem himself. Neville's grandmother had even turned down his offer to tutor the lad because of what happened to Harry.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in exhaustion and looked over at Fawkes. He started… the bird seemed to have something akin to amusement shining in his eyes.

Blinking several times Albus looked back at his familiar to discover it was just his mind playing tricks. He sighed again. Maybe he is just a nutty old man?

Sighing tiredly he thought back to a recent meeting he had with the wizengamot, after some more talks about Harry Potter and Sirius Black they brought up the subject of Fairytale.

He was baffled that he had missed this very new company and blamed it on more important things. Though, the meeting did enlighten him to the new project being built next to the Leaky Cauldron. The Firefly: pub, restaurant, and hotel.

It seemed to him that most of the wizengamot seem to think the place will be just a passing fad… something new, and that some wizards and witches will probably have a quick look out of curiosity before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for their lunch and or drink.

However, after receiving a new newspaper free of charge the next morning: The Mystic Galaxy: a paper seemingly ran by Fairytale (free now, but soon to cost the same as the Daily Prophet come September the first, and even he has made a subscription), and seeing the huge ads for Firefly he has to disagree with the wizengamot.

Although the wizarding people might not like change they do like a bargain like any normal human being, and with their opening prices… well even he'll go there.

The meeting had not been very nice about Fairytale, though he had to admit it was mainly the Minister and his supporters as nobody else, himself included seemed to care, (well he has his own problems right now).

In fact, several people tried to change the subject but it was brought up again and again. It seems several people don't trust a little change, (or they're afraid they'll be ran out of business or lose money in some investment), or believe in healthy competition as the place will be putting the Cauldron through the ringer.

Though, in all honesty Albus knows that Tom, the landlord of the Cauldron cannot possibly hope to compete with an actual company.

He just shrugged it off as he has important things to worry about or he would have investigated and most likely tried to stop them, but with his name being dirt he has very little if any sway over people.

However, he has to admire The Mystic Galaxy newspaper as its puzzles are so much more challenging when compared with The Daily Prophets, and its comic strips so much more entertaining. At least they are something nice to take his mind off his woes, even if it is for only a short while.

In addition, the journalism seems a lot more partial to The Prophets. The Galaxy is actually a refreshing change of pace and seems to cover everything from the league quidditch matches, to celebrity gossip, to real headline news, even if the headline news is mostly muggle related, at least it's more interesting and worthwhile compared to a lot of the drivel that The Prophet comes up with on slow days.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Eva and Ginny heaved their normal trunks into the empty compartment at the back of the train, and slid them under their seats trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake the greying brown haired man sleeping on the seat opposite.

Ginny wore a white summer dress that hung below her knees with trainers and a thin black with white lining jacket that Eva let her keep since it suited her.

Eva was wearing a red summer dress that hung below her knees with black trainers and her thin black and red coat, and both wore their mind occlusion collars.

They sat opposite the man, next to each other, Eva by the window, and Ginny took her right hand in her left and they interlinked their fingers, their hands resting on Ginny's lap, and their wands were secure and in place.

Throughout the last week of the holidays, the two girlfriends had both studied everything as hard as they could; concentrating mostly on occlumency and the patronus charm for obvious reasons.

"So who do you think he is?" whispered Ginny curiously. "I've never heard of an adult other than the driver and snack lady being on the train before."

"Um, Professor R. J. Lupin," replied Eva with a huge grin just as the train bumped forward and their journey to school began.

Ginny stared at her in shock. "How'd you know that? Are you psychic or something?"

"No," she giggled. "It says it on his suitcase," she disagreed pointing to the battered case next to him, held together with string, sitting under the window.

"Oh," she giggled. "I didn't notice; his case looks to be in ruins, a museum piece maybe," she added causing them both to laugh.

"Right you are Gin," agreed Eva mischievously. She placed her free hand on the case and shifted it.

The light of electric pulses spread around the case morphing it into a beautiful brand new black plastic shelled case with his name engraved by the handle on a gold coloured plaque in black.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked her amused girlfriend.

Ginny smirked. "Do you think he'll mind us shifting his clothes too?" she asked eagerly as she gave his battered clothes a look of disgust.

"Yeah. I think that's going too far," she giggled just as the door slid open. They looked over and saw Ron scowling and Hermione looking as polite and nice as Eva remembers.

Hermione was about to speak when Ron beat her to it. "You two get out. We need this compartment," he demanded heatedly.

Ginny and Eva glared. "No," replied Ginny angrily. "Hermione can come and share 'OUR' compartment but you can get lost, Ronald for speaking to us like that. Who do you think you are? Malfoy?" the red haired girl demanded.

"I'll tell mum about this!" he yelled just as a spell flung him from the compartment and another pulled Hermione in and a third closed and sealed the door.

"I told him before about not knocking," said Eva happily with a wand in her right-hand. She slid it back up her left sleeve and into its holster.

"Take a seat Hermione," she said as they ignored Ron's banging on the compartment door. Hermione sat opposite though not too close to the new teacher.

"I'm surprised Ron didn't wake Professor Lupin," she sighed shaking her head in disapproval.

"How did you do that?" asked the bushy haired girl suddenly. "With your wand…? You just used some really advanced magic that shouldn't be taught till forth year and without speaking, like the banishing charm, summoning charm, and locking charm."

Eva shrugged. "Just practiced... Whoever said we can't teach ourselves useful spells in our free time. Anyway, I didn't summon, I used a locomotion charm, and the locking charm is quite simple, and banishing… well it helps when you're angry."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I guess, but you're only a second year and you're pulling off advanced spells like they're easy."

"They're easy once you've mastered them with plenty of over kill practice they become like second nature," supplied Eva with a grin, rolling her eyes as if that should be obvious.

"Oh. That makes sense I suppose. I like to practice lots too, I guess I'll have to try some more advance stuff. You're probably going to be top of your classes then," she nodded in approval.

"Maybe," conceded Eva. "But my spells are mainly flashy and spells useful in a fight, so I can defend myself and cause as many problems for some horrid criminal as I can."

"Hey…! Check this out," interrupted Ginny pointing to the door. Ron had gone and Malfoy and his goons were trying to open the door with little success.

The three girls laughed at him. It took him about ten minutes before he realised he couldn't open it and he stalked off.

"I can't believe how long it took him to get lost."

"Yeah, what a plebe," giggled Eva.

They soon settled down for some games, keeping quiet but still surprised the teacher didn't wake up, even when the snack lady stopped by and Eva bought them all some snacks to share.

"We've only got about half an hour before we get there," commented Hermione. "We should…" she trailed of in confusion as the train lunged screeching its brakes almost causing them to go flying from their seats.

"What's going on," asked Ginny a little panicked. She held onto Eva's hand tighter.

"Whys it getting so cold," asked Eva worriedly as the train finally halted, she stared at the windows as the condensation froze over. Then the lamps blew out, pouring them into darkness. "Crap. I wish I could see in the dark."

"Cats and dogs can," commented Ginny helpfully.

"Some primates can too," added Hermione trying to keep the conversation nice. "And most birds."

"D-dementors are boarding the train aren't they," gulped Ginny worriedly.

"Yes," both Hermione and Eva replied nervously.

Eva then stood letting Ginny's hand go. "But- Eva, where are you going?" the red head asked.

"I-I'm going to blast my patronus down the train before it's too cold to think straight," she replied, pulling her wand from her left sleeve. "This is stupid. The ministry bastards are risking all of our lives," she growled.

Ginny then stood pulling a wand from up her left sleeve too. "Okay then. Let's get rid of the horrid things."

"Ginny, Eva, you shouldn't," whined Hermione, worried.

"Don't worry Hermione. We've been practising," said Ginny reassuringly as Eva opened the door and the two stepped out, not noticing the teacher step out after them.

Ginny and Eva raised their wands as they saw the foul creatures gliding closer. The cold deepened slightly. "I have a new happy memory, Gin," said Eva with a cheeky grin.

"So do I," agreed Ginny amusedly smiling.

"When I met you!" they shouted in unison.

Their eyes hardened as they looked back at the dark creatures. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they screamed.

The professor watching from behind with his wand ready was startled as two explosions of silver light smashed from their wands, ripping through the train, cracking and smashing windows.

The creamy blonde haired girl's in the form of a serpent-like dragon with two sets of eyes and huge head containing row upon row of sharp teeth, and huge silver wings. It tore down the corridor roaring its eternal furry with clawed hands and feet.

Next to it an equally sized silvery griffin, with the huge eagle head and strong beak and lion's body. It screeched it's furry as it charged at the soul feeding daemons with flapping feathery silver wings.

The dementors scattered in pain and panic as some were hit, being smashed around by the two angry and powerful patroni, fleeing the train, trying their hardest to get free, screaming in panic, their cries almost begging.

Lupin almost gasped as the last Dementor was trapped in a corner and the two patroni entrapped it and literally ripped it to pieces between them, and it burst into ashes, dark grey-green energy erupted from it with screams and wails of torment, soaring around the train with the dark light, disappearing through the walls and ceiling along with the sound.

The two girls were in total shock as the griffin and dragon disappeared, fading away in wisps of silvery mist.

The lamps flickered back on.

"Well I can see you two girls will be interesting students," said Lupin chuckling as other students stared out of their cabins at them in shock.

The girls shook off the shock of what happened, returning their wands up their sleeves and smiled as the train began moving again.

"Well, we practiced really hard," commented Ginny sheepishly.

"Yes. I don't doubt that," he agreed with a kind smile. "Well shall we head back in," he gestured the cabin that Hermione sat in gawking at them. "We're gathering quite an audience."

The two girls nodded and the three entered the compartment, closing the door and reclaiming their seats.

"How'd you destroy it?" suddenly Hermione blurted out eager for knowledge. "What were those screams? What came out of it?"

Lupin held up his hand for her to quieten. "Country to popular belief a dementor can be destroyed by a patronus. However, it takes masses of power, which is why they all started freaking out and panicking to escape them. What those screams and the dark lights were… maybe you could tell me?"

Hermione's eyed widened in horror. "S-souls being s-set free...? That's terrible."

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Yes, it is. However, those souls are now free to pass over to the other side."

"Wow and we did that?" whispered Ginny, shocked.

"Yes," nodded Lupin, as he then spotted his case. "Um, w-what's this?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, um... I'm a mistress of transfiguration," shrugged Eva lying with a huge grin. "Oh. By the way. I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, but just call me Eva, and this is Ginny Weasley, my best friend, and Hermione Granger."

"Well it's nice to meet you all," he smiled. "Did you lock the transfiguration? I was always useless at locking spells. Though, I'm not that great at transfiguration either. However I make a good defence teacher."

"Um, well yeah, the spells locked," agreed Eva hiding her confusion as she hadn't heard of locking spells before. "It will last forever. I just thought you might lose all your stuff in the state it was in."

"Well thank you," replied Lupin with an embarrassed blush.

"No worries Professor," she giggled. "So why did those dementors attack the train?"

Lupin chuckled amusedly. "I don't believe that was an attack. That was more likely the ministry searching for a lost prisoner."

"Well they're idiots," said Ginny angrily. "How dare they think our safety is so unimportant as to send foul soul devouring monsters?"

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Yes I quite agree. Give most peoples a choice between facing a convict or dementor they'll take the former."

"Yeah," she agreed, not very amused as she subconsciously took her girlfriends hand. "And they made the train cold and dark," she shivered at the memory. "If I was part kitty it wouldn't have been that bad and they have those things around the school."

"Oh. I could make you part kitty," giggled Eva amusedly. "I'll give you the tail and ears; it'll make you look super cute."

Ginny snickered. "Only if you give yourself, um… foxy ears and tail," she giggled remembering how cute she was as a vixen.

"You're on," she grinned evilly. "Well we need to get our robes on anyway," she smirked inwardly as she and Ginny dug in their trunks, pulled out their robes and sped off to the nearest toilet.

"You don't really think they'll be able to transfigure tails, and ears do you?" asked Hermione worriedly as she dug out her uniform.

Lupin chuckled. "Um… I'm not too sure, err, um… its possible," he nodded. "I heard once it was kind of a fashion trend before my days to add a tail or ears.

"But animal transfiguration is near impossible to lock so it only lasted maybe a day or so and they got bored of doing it every day and the fashion ended.

"However with their power I wouldn't be surprised if they could lock it. But still they won't have the animals' senses or anything… well I don't think they will."

Hermione shook her head, amused, wondering whether Eva really was good enough at transfiguration. She laughed at the thought as she left the compartment to go and change.

Hermione arrived back to the compartment in her uniform and started as she only saw Lupin sitting there.

"They're not back yet?" she asked, speaking her surprise as she took a seat.

Lupin shook his head. "No," he agreed with a frown. "Maybe they did try transfiguring themselves and went wrong?"

"Or," interrupted an amused voice from the doorway. "I could have done a perfect job."

Hermione and Lupin looked over, startled as both wore their robes undone over their clothes, however. What startled them were their ears. Ginny's cat ears long, fairly wide dark black furred with little dark red tufts on the end. They poked through her dark red long hair at the sides, top of her head.

Eva's fox ears, slightly wider and higher up, creamy blonde furred with dark black tips. They grinned as they removed their robes, dropping them to the seat, revealing their tails sticking out of their skirts.

Ginny's tail long and fairly thin, dark black cats' tail with specs of dark red throughout, swishing around playfully behind her. Eva's long and fluffy creamy blonde fox tail with dark black tip, also swishing around gently behind her.

"So what do you think?" asked Ginny grinning in amusement

"Whoa," smiled Lupin, amused. "You really are good. Do your ears work fully?" he asked curiously. He has a funny feeling they do, no matter how impossible it might seem.

Eva nodded. "Yeah. So no using a dog whistle around me," she giggled as she hopped down onto her seat followed down by Ginny.

Lupin laughed rolling his eyes. "You best be carefully Miss. McDowell, or you'll have the other girls after you to do the same for them," he said jokingly.

Eva shrugged. "Then they'll have to learn how for themselves," she smirked knowingly. "Unless you mean you want a fuzzy tail and ears?"

"No no," he shook her head laughing.

"You might get into trouble about this," Hermione interrupted worriedly.

Eva and Ginny gave each other amused looks before Ginny spoke up questioningly. "We won't get into trouble will we, Professor?" asked Ginny, her ears playing the part and folding down sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie," cooed Eva wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and the kitty witch melted into the embrace.

"Well I don't think there's any rules against it," said Lupin a bit nervously at how comfortable the girls were holding each other. "Though, I have no doubt you're both going to get lots of weird looks?" he said as the train finally started slowing down.

"That's okay," said Ginny brightening. "They'll just be jealous looks," the two girls giggled.

Hermione was still quite shocked as she looked at the kitty witch and foxy witch. They seem so comfortable and happy together. She had to wonder though. There is something going on, and she wanted confirmation.

It seems like they're a couple to her. However, this is the wizarding world and gay couples are rare to non-existent, let alone two pure-bloods. Most don't even realise that they have a choice, and even if they did most families would not allow that and demand for their child to marry someone of the opposite sex, just for a child.

Though, she is sure using magic two girls could probably have a child together. Though with boys she's not sure how that would happen.

She sighed confusedly as the train had stopped, and followed the other two girls; both had just thrown their robes on leaving them undone.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. New Friends?

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**New Friends?**_

Eva, Ginny, and Hermione climbed into a weird white carriage pulled along by large black horse things with wings. Though, Eva could see them, she had to wonder why the other two gave her a weird look when she mentioned them.

"They're called thestrals," a blonde haired blue eyed girl commented. She was the already in the carriage as Hermione sat next to her and Eva and Ginny opposite. "They can only be seen by those who have seen and accepted death."

"But I read thestrals are bad omens," Hermione interrupted as the carriage started moving, looking worried.

The blonde girl just shook her head. "They are not," she disagreed. "Only foolish people who wish to blame something for their own incompetence or bad fortune will believe such nonsense!"

Hermione however shook her head. "No… it's written in a book that they bring misfortune," she disagreed heatedly.

"I doubt that the writer of that book had a clue Hermione," Eva suddenly interrupted. "People tend to blame everything around them for their troubles other than themselves, probably because of the death thing, and the fact they look like they should be pulling the devils carriages, but I say they're pretty cool!"

"But the book…" she tried defending.

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's just a freaking book Hermione; it means absolutely nothing in the real world. If a book said that all pet bunnies are flesh eating monsters just waiting for you to turn around so they can eat you would you believe them?"

"Well of course not, that's just stupid," she replied. "But this was in a proper, legitimate book…" she trailed off as Eva was no longer listening and turned to the other blonde with a grin.

"I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she introduced herself shaking the blonde girls hand. "But you can call me Eva."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself as Eva let her hand go.

"This is my… best friend Ginny Weasley," Eva added as she introduced Ginny. "And Hermione Granger," she said Hermione's name with noticeably less enthusiasm.

Luna gave them both polite nods and a small smile for Ginny before turning her attention to Eva, or more importantly the fox ears, and foxtail she can see to Eva's side moving of its own accord.

"Where would I get some cute accessories like them?" she asked with a hopeful smile, her light blue eyes taking on a faraway look, surprisingly the expression made the girl seem cute rather than just an airhead.

"You can't just get them…" Hermione began to say when her eyes widened and nearly popped out of her head as Eva just pulled off the ears that are attached to a near invisible chameleon like headband.

"Do you like them?" she asked hopefully.

Luna nodded while Hermione stared with her mouth wide open. "They are quite interesting. I'm guessing they use some animation magic so they look so real."

Eva nodded with a smirk. "I have some more sets if you want one? Their retail price will be about between twelve and fifteen sickles, but I like you so I'll give you a free one."

"Wow, thanks," she answered smilingly as Eva nodded.

"Sure, I have some different ones in my trunk," she agreed laughingly. "What kind do you want?" she asked smilingly as she saw Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"D-do you have a white wolf?" she asked hopefully.

Eva just nodded. "Yep, I think it will look awesome on you babes!"

"Wait a minute…!" Hermione interrupted in annoyance. "Those things aren't even real… you lied to us."

Eva rolled her eyes laughing. "I never actually said they were real, you just assumed that a second year was capable."

"Well… ermm…" Hermione stuttered at a loss for words blushing brightly, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Eva put her arm around Ginny and pulled her into a hug where Ginny wrapped her arms around Eva's waist snuggling.

"I'll get you your ears and tail for you tomorrow Luna, unless we're in the same house, then I can give it to you later," said Eva winking at the other blonde.

"Talking about houses," Ginny suddenly spoke up. "I'm thinking about moving rooms to the spare second year girls dorm in Gryffindor by myself as its overcrowded in Gryffindor, and it isn't like I made any friends last year."

"I'm in the second Ravenclaw room all to myself because there were extra first years, last year," Luna spoke shrugging. "I don't mind. It just means that the other second year girls have less chance to bully me," she added nonchalant.

Eva frowned with a look of annoyance. "Don't you worry Luna, this year will be different. I won't let those no-talent hacks get away with bullying my friend!"

"Y-you… really mean we're friends?" she asked, hopeful.

Eva and Ginny both grinned. "Of course you are Luna…" Ginny agreed kindly. "You'll be hanging out with us from now on."

"Yeah," nodded Eva smirking. "We'll be the reject clique," she said laughing, which caused Ginny to laugh and Luna to smile brighter.

"Hey check this out!" Ginny suddenly interrupted as the carriage was just passing through the school gates.

The dementor guards were shooting off in different directions as fast as they can.

"Wow, I think they're afraid of those patroni," Luna said with a smile. "Was that your magic, Eva, Ginny?"

"Yep!" they both chimed with pride.

"Now look at those filthy daemons," said Ginny. "Too afraid we might hunt them down and off the lot of them."

"Well they should flee from us," Eva agreed with a dark smirk. "Those things are filth in need of extermination!"

"Eva, Ginny…!" Hermione reprimanded. "They have every right to survive as people do!"

Eva just looked at her coldly. "Fuck off do they," she hissed out startling the bushy haired girl and actually for the first time making her feel a sliver of fear. "Those things suck out peoples souls and you defend them, while thestrals… who are just like any other magical creature in the forbidden forest are… well you treat them like jinxes when they are intelligent and mostly docile creatures…

"Don't defend those foul monsters… all they are, is the torturers of prisoners. Its people like you that preach bull-crap…! Don't kill the murderers on the battle field, yada-yada-yada, they deserve a chance to change, and then you torture them into insanity and an early grave.

"Or worse, you give them the dementors kiss where their souls are fed upon until all of eternity, to shit scared to do the deed right and end the life. It's pathetic…!"

Eva looked away from the girl in disgust, and Ginny glared before turning her loving attention back to her girlfriend. She knows that Eva has thought a lot over the holidays, and feels that her parents may have survived if they thought for themselves and actually fought. If the dark had feared death from the 'light', then perhaps they would have not had so many supporters.

The ride was quiet for the next few moments before Hermione foolishly spoke up. "I don't see where you get off saying we should dirty our souls. Dementors aren't bad omens, we can see them…!"

She trailed off as Eva had moved almost too fast to notice and grabbed the girl's robes causing her to squeal in fright as she was yanked from her seat till her face was up close to Eva's. The creamy blonde haired girl's forest green eyes were like sheets of ice.

"You selfish little bitch…!" she hissed into the older girls face quietly. "Do you not hear yourself Hermione, listening to fools who don't have a bloody clue… where I get off…?

"Well perhaps I have a right as I've lost nearly all of my family to Voldemort's bullshit yet I would rather slaughter the whole lot of them than torture them for the rest of their miserable pathetic lives, because I am not like them, nor like you, seeing them suffer for a short while before ending their lives is all the satisfaction I'll ever need.

"So, little girl, don't talk about bull-shit your tiny little mind can't comprehend, because there is not bastard book about the real world, so grow up and get a life."

Eva them stood, flung the carriage door open and leaped out into the drizzle. She was thankful that moments later the carriage came to a stop outside Hogwarts and Ginny joined her. She smiled at her girlfriend and took her hand.

Luna had cautiously joined them but was comforted as the creamy blonde gave her an amused smile and led them into the schools entrance hall.

Eva took satisfaction in the fact that Hermione had wisely chosen to not join them. She just… how the hell could Harry have ever been close friends with her, the stuff she comes out with is ridiculous, like a book can display people's feelings.

"Miss. Weasley," said McGonagall upon noticing them enter the hall. "And Miss…?"

"McDowell, Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she filled in the gap with a small smile.

"Well what have you done?" she demanded pointing out their ears and tails looking annoyed.

Eva and Ginny rolled their eyes in amusement before pulling off the ear headbands. "They're just headbands Professor," Ginny told her smiling. "And the tails are just belts."

"_Wow, they're so cute!"_

"_Where do you think they got them?"_

"_I want some too!" _

Some of the girls close by were admiring as the girls put their headbands back on, and some girls were craning to get a better look.

McGonagall rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Very well, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Lovegood go on ahead, but Miss. McDowell, I need you to wait here to be sorted with the first years."

Ginny and Luna said a quick bye and good luck before hurrying into the great hall. Ginny kept getting weird looks, (though from most girls the looks were admiring the accessories) as she split from Luna and found an empty seat down the Gryffindor table.

She waited, ignoring strange stares from teachers and students alike.

She held back her smirk when she saw Dumbledore looking like crap and miserable. It's so great when a plan is simple like Eva's are because they tend to go so smoothly, and looking at how tormented Dumbledore looks it seems many of the simple revenge schemes are working nicely.

She smiled as she saw Professor Lupin and he smiled back, amused, and still unaware that the ears and tail is just a fashion accessory.

When everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and the hall slowly silenced. "Well, first today, we have a new second year student who was home schooled as she and her parents had been moving from place to place.

"So I hope you all welcome Miss. Evangeline McDowell first," he said, as if on cue Eva nervously walked in down the centre between the tables to weird stares.

Eva found a smiling Professor Flitwick with the sorting hat and three-legged stool. "Sit down Miss. and try the hat on," he squeaked.

Eva grinned and sat on the stool, took the hat and plonked it on her head. "Be in your bonnet McDowell… err Potter," the hat sighed.

"So Missy you wanna go back into Gryffindor or do you wanna new house? Ravenclaw maybe, or Slytherin even, huh Miss. Shifter?"

"Where do you think I would do best? Don't shout it just tell me?"

"Hmm, okay, you would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin… but… Ravenclaw could help you be great."

"Oh, um… well… I don't care if you shove me in Hufflepuff."

"Hmm…" the hat mumbled in thought before Eva felt the equivalent of a mental shrug. "HUFFLEPUFF…!"

Eva started as she heard the hat and frowned. "Err, why?" she asked the hat quickly sounding baffled.

"A truly cleaver witch would go there," was all the hat said as it was pulled from her head.

She frowned in thought as she made her way to the applauding Hufflepuff table and chose a seat as a smirk aligned her lips as she realised the hat is correct.

Eva looked to see Ginny staring at her in surprise as the first years were led in and winked secretively at her in amusement. Ginny grinned back and shrugged her shoulders and returning the wink as the proper sorting got underway.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Eva frowned in semi annoyance as she entered her dorm room, but it seemed that it wasn't just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girl second years that are over-crowded but Hufflepuff too.

She sighed as she closed the door behind herself; at least she has more space. Well, she thought she would have, but she was startled as she saw Luna staring at her surprised too.

It was odd; the room they were in has five doors, the one she entered through with the Hufflepuff badger crest on it with a yellow theme four-poster bed next to it with her trunk at the end and a desk next to it with chair.

However, Luna stood next to a blue styled bed with the Ravenclaw crest on it. Then, the wall next to Luna's was decked out with a crimson bed with Gryffindor crest, and the wall next to that was green with Slytherin crest.

The fifth door just had a nice elegant plaque with 'Bathroom' written across it. The carpet was fluffy and comfortable looking in a neutral cream colour.

The room has windows, all facing the lake somehow, even though the large windows face out of different directions over the desks.

Eva looked to Luna, and the other blonde shrugged in as much confusion before they started as the Gryffindor door opened and a scowling Ginny Weasley entered slamming the door behind her in annoyance.

Ginny looked up to see Eva and almost threw herself across the room into her welcoming arms, holding on tight.

"Damn, I never knew Hermione could be that arrogant!" she complained in frustration as she pulled back and didn't care that Luna saw as they kissed softly for a moment. "She was just giving me this darn awful lecture about how you're wrong and that killing is bad, and that you're probably going to be evil.

"I swear if that girl talks smack about you again, the unfeeling cow, I'm going to smack her teeth down her throat, the uppity little bookworm bitch!"

"Whoa, calm down sweetie," Eva answered in a soothing voice. "You should not belittle yourself by listening to her pathetic views about stuff that has never affected her."

Ginny sighed in content as Eva kissed her forehead lovingly before she looked around and finally realised what is odd about the scene.

"W-where are we?" she asked pulling back from Eva. "Oh… I get it, just dump the extras in the same room together," she sighed in annoyance as Eva giggled and then looked at her girlfriend grinning. "Well, at least we're together," she said kissing Eva sweetly before pulling back, startled.

The Slytherin door was yanked open and an unfamiliar girl stalked in scowling deeper than Ginny was. The girls quite cute with light brown hair and ice blue eyes that right now looked as if they could sink a ship or two.

"WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO BE SURROUNDED BY MORONS!" she screamed in anger, her normally pale cheeks flamed bright red. "And I had always thought my older sister had brains, but no, she goes around sniffing up that pug bitches arse, augh, I hate the Parkinson's…

"And she thinks I'm going to follow Pansy's sister around. I don't give a damn whether they're rich and can help the family out, or whatever connections they have. And I certainly want nothing to do with that Malfoy prick Pansy and her sister is always sniffing around."

It was then she looked up from her little rant, her cheeks paling at first before streaking red as she took in the other three occupants.

She then looked from one girl to the next before her eyes travelled over the four beds in the room before she groaned as if the world is out to get her.

"Oh, freaking great," she complained. "I get rid of those freaking morons and what do I get instead? A blood traitor, a nutbar of a blood traitor, and a useless Hufflepuff…!"

"That's useless Hufflepuff blood traitor!" Eva corrected while holding off her laugh.

"Oh, and a comedian too," she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Her names Astoria Greengrass," Ginny spoke glaring at the Slytherin girl. "And this is Eva…!"

"Whatever," the Slytherin girl said rolling her eyes and stifling a yawn. "I don't care; it isn't like we're going to be friends or anything!"

"Why not…?" Eva asked startling all three girls to look at her. "I mean sure you're probably evil an all, but just you ask Hermione Granger, she'll tell you that I'm heading down evil-Ville because I believe it would be so much nicer to slaughter terrorists like the Death Eaters over torturing them in Azkaban prison."

Astoria surprisingly snorted in amusement. "Then the uppity little mudblood has been cheating to get such good grades. Heck, I would be happy to have my bloody head torn off over spending the rest of my life in that place. Those dementors are awful, and I was barely near them before they fled the patroni on the train. The two girls I heard that summoned them must be powerful; I wouldn't mind finding out…"

She trailed off groaning as she looked at both Eva's and Ginny's smug smirk. "Oh great, it was you two," she complained with a tired sigh. "It's just my luck, stuck sharing a room with a powerful Gryffindor witch. I'll probably wake up bald tomorrow."

"I'm not going to attack you in the night Astoria," Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "I'm not an idiot like my brother Ron," she said in annoyance. "I don't see why we can't at least be friendly while sharing. I doubt you're as evil as most Gryffindor's would want me to believe."

Astoria actually let a small smile line her lips. "Okay, I suppose you're not as bad as I thought."

"Then it's a deal, in this room there are NO houses, just us girls," Eva suggested to three identical nods of agreement. "What happens in our room stays in our room, and if we get comfortable enough for Astoria to actually be our friend outside of the room in the future then all the better."

"The last part ain't likely, but I'll agree to the rest," Astoria said nodding along with Ginny and Luna.

"Ok, well, good night angel's tomorrow begins your first assignment!" Eva said snickering as they looked at her blankly. "Never mind girls," she said shaking her head as she easily slides out of her clothes until only wearing a black tee shirt and pair of black panties.

She shrugged then as she climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers only for Ginny to have removed her clothes and snuggled into her arms moments later. Eva giggled with Ginny as they cuddled contently.

"Are you supposed to be sharing a bed?" asked, demanded Astoria looking confused.

"We can do what we like," said Eva laughingly. "You and Luna can join us if you want."

"No thank you," the Slytherin girl said hotly almost pausing to think about it.

"What about you Luna?" asked Ginny as she looked the other blonde over as she had stripped to her underwear.

"T-that's a kind offer but I wouldn't want to intrude on your first night here together, maybe some other time," she replied smiling at her two new friends as she climbed into her bed at the same time Astoria claimed her own mumbling about silly girls.

Eva and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as one of the other girls turned out the lights before kissing each other's lips and snuggling tighter as they finally drifted off into the world of dreams.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__It took a little longer than I had hoped but here it is finally, chapter 7, a completely new never before read chapter of Shifters, so I hope you liked it._


	8. The New Year Second

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**The New Year Second**_

Eva frowned in frustration as she has misplaced her girlfriend. However, thinking about it she and Ginny were heading back to their dorms so maybe she was not paying enough attention and just got lost. She has only been a Hufflepuff for a day yet and the first day of school has been very boring. She has been through it all before so she already knows she will be top of the class without even trying too hard.

She sighed in annoyance wondering how she even ended up… well upstairs. The Hufflepuff common room is in the basement of the castle. She does not have any reason to be upstairs but then maybe she could do a little exploring while she is here. She had never actually been in this part of the school before so it could be interesting.

It looks like nobody has even cleaned this part of the school in a few years. The wood is covered in dust and spider webs. It was somewhat creepy, dark, and damp and if she didn't feel as confident in her cursing power she might have run away, but now she's gotten curious. This school should be considered a historic monument or something like that, so why don't these idiots treat it better.

She sighed and rolled her forest coloured eyes as she looked around poking her head in disused rooms with broken desks and chairs dumped in them, and busted blackboards and other broken things. You would think that with magic they would not have to be so wasteful.

Eva just shook those thoughts away as she finally opened a huge room with shelves full of dusty stuff and entered. She looked around and found some really old looking books and all sorts of other stuff that might have been hidden away for centuries. The books she had gotten from the Phantom Shop are nothing like some of these so she pulled off her school backpack and stole them.

It pays to be smart and have a magically bigger on the inside backpack. It's only common sense when you have to carry around so many heavy books. It even has lightening charms. She noticed that quite a few of the books were on questionable magic, but she didn't much care.

If she has to fight morons and whatever, it's best to know how to fight like them and what magic they use. It's all good reading too so she'll be happy looking through the books. She continued looking around at some mouldy old clothes that held no interest until she came across a dusty cloak that called out to her.

She was surprised as she used her wand to get rid of the dust that it wasn't mouldy or ripped like she would expect. It really reminded her of her Invisibility Cloak in that she could feel something while touching it.

It's a soft black cotton/silk combination that kind of feels like air. Its long, and when she put it on hangs to her ankles where it has a tattered effect. It has dark, blackened platinum fastenings, a high black collar, and a pointed hood. However, when she finished fastening it on with her uniform she was startled.

It spread out like bat wings but rather than flapping it glided her off her feet. It surprisingly felt similar to a broom, but not quite… it was the same, but different. She took a deep breath to stop from panicking before her small black half-boots touched down and the cloak dropped back to hug her body.

"Wow, this cloak is awesome," she said giggling as she started hunting for more cool stuff someone has hidden away in this room.

She really couldn't find anything else but junk and was about to leave when she spotted a small nondescript black wooden box on a low shelf near the back shoved in a corner on a high shelf. She used her new cloak to fly up to the right level and pulled it down to the ground.

Eva set it on the ground and knelt in front of it looking it over in confusion, as she can't see how it opens, but it had a really mouldy looking and very old peace of parchment is pinned to the top. She pulled it off, looked over the old cursive scrip, and read it aloud.

"I warn you fair child, do not temp fate, do not open this box for within is a Menace Servant…" she read it over several times but realised that the rest of the warning has worn away.

She shrugged as she started fiddling with the box and cried out in triumph as the lid just popped off and something rattled and fell out. She placed the box and lid down before looking down at this odd 'white' flesh coloured doll with green hair down to the bottom of her neck and long ear like antenna things where her ears should be.

Eva picked it up and almost dropped it in surprise. It felt soft and flesh-like. It even has tiny breasts that felt so real. It's a little dirty and took a few moments to de-dust. She's really quite a pretty doll with all of the joints being the only things about her that looked remotely fake. It was certainly around the same size as a fairy, maybe a little bigger and looked like it should have been one of those string puppet things only without the string.

It has a dirty card attached by some rotting string around its right wrist. "So your names, Chachazero," she said as she read the 'hi my name is…' on one side of the tag before looking on the other side to see some Latin words before the dolls name. "OK, so that must be a spell… I suppose it won't hurt to see what you do," she said forgetting about the warning.

She cleared her throat for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying the spell. "Adspiro vita, Chachazero!" she said hopefully. She frowned as she shook the little doll but nothing had happened.

She dropped the doll to the floor and groaned.

"Ouch… hey, what's the big idea dropping me on my head!"

Eva looked down in surprise to see the little doll sitting up on her tiny little butt while rubbing her little head and glare pouting her little green eyes up at her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it now looked and felt so alive, and poking her she was no longer cold but warm.

"Hey, don't poke me," the small cute voice of the doll complained as her checks lit a little as she looked down at herself. "Hey, where's my clothes Master?" she asked looking around for them before looking up at one of the shelves with a little mahogany doll clothe-chest a few shelves high. "There they are Master, that's my clothes-chest…" she said as she stood up with her little antenna ear things twitching at the joints.

However, when Chachazero started jumping up and down trying to reach her clothes-chest Eva couldn't help but burst out laughing, which earned her the evil eye as she reached out and pulled the chest down and placed it before the little doll.

"There's no need to laugh Master," she said as she opened her trunk and started digging through some clothes. "I've been sleeping for ages, I'm still a little weak on my feet, but you're pretty powerful so I'm starting to feel better," she said as she pulled out some white panties before slipping them on before finding a blue dress and slipping it on over her head and with Eva's help did it up at the back. She then pulled on some little blue shoes and a white headband before pulling off the tag on her arm and lobbing it away.

"So… Chachazero, what are you…?" Eva asked after the little doll girl was finally dressed and had locked up her clothes-chest.

"I'm Chachazero, Master," she answered with a wicked smile. "You woke me up so I'll hang with you and stuff and if you need me to I'll do all of your evil bidding!" she said happily drifting off into thought of all of the evil she might do. Then somehow, she pulled a huge black sword out of nowhere and looked quite menacing. It had the whole army knife sword cross breed look and should be too big and heavy for her to lift, but it's bigger than her, and she looked like she wasn't even struggling.

Eva smiled a little, as it was quite the amusing sight. "I umm… don't think I need any evil bidding being… well done right now, but I'll be sure to call on you if I have an enemy I need cutting."

"Right, Master," she agreed as she placed the sword out of sight behind her back (somehow) and when she brought her hands back it was gone. Eva just sighed, and wrote it off to her being a magical doll and wondered whether she shouldn't have woken her before shrugging. She could be useful after all, who would suspect a cute little talking doll of being evil?

"OK, Chachazero, just, umm… at least try to pretend not to be evil," she replied with a smile as she placed the dolls chest into her backpack on her back and picked the doll up and sat her on her right shoulder.

"Oh, OK, I understand, I'll try," she replied as they headed to the exit and out into the hall. It had gotten darker so she was quick in moving in what she hopes is the correct direction to her common room. "We don't want everyone thinking we're up to bad stuff," she said before they started passing some reprimanding paintings.

"I wouldn't trust those people in the pictures if I were you," the doll whispered into her ear. "I bet they're all connected to spy on people. This is still a school, right?" she asked and continued at Eva's nod. "They always used the paintings to spy on the students…" she trailed off to silence as Professor McGonagall rounded a corner.

"Miss. McDowell, what are you doing here, the Headmaster sent me from the staff meeting?" she demanded eying her in suspicion. However, she didn't mention how or why the Headmaster would know she's there.

"Oh, sorry Professor," she said sheepishly. "I, umm… kind of got lost after I was with Ginny half walking with her to her common room so I started looking around before I realised it's getting late and tried looking for the way to the Hufflepuff common room."

She sighed while shaking her head. "There's always one…" she muttered to herself more than Eva. "You're almost back in the Entrance Hall, just carry on down this hall and through the doors at the end and you'll be back in the Entrance Hall. I trust you know the way from there?"

"Yes, ma'am," she agreed nodding as she quickly rushed off waving. However, McGonagall was startled as she watched the smiling little doll turn and wave happily to her too as they hurried away. She sighed. The kids sometimes have some really weird toys, but at least that one's just a cute little doll, she shuddered at the memory of others.

Eva and Chachazero were soon underground heading through the basement. "Why would my Master be a Hufflepuff, they're useless!" the doll whined as they came to the entrance.

"No one suspects useless," was the answer she got while Eva smirked at her smugly. "But why aren't you speaking… old fashioned…?"

She shrugged her little shoulders. "Don't know," she answered. "Magic I s'pose," she guessed reasonably.

"Hmm… well, I guess magic is really odd," she agreed. "My cloak has flying powers. I found it in that room you were in, it's pretty cool."

"Wow, that might be useful for doing evil," Chachazero said with a thoughtful smile as Eva opened the secret entrance into Hufflepuff. She didn't pay attention to the very few people hanging around as she quickly got to her room to find Ginny, Astoria and Luna.

Ginny looked relieved as she saw her. "Evie," she said getting up from where she sat on her bed with her homework. "I was worried," she reprimanded as they hugged and kissed, Luna blatantly watching in fascination and Astoria blushing and trying to stay looking away.

"Master, who's she?" Chachazero interrupted causing Ginny to jump back staring at the little doll in shock and confusion, both Luna and Astoria now staring at her too.

"Oh, right, Ginny, Astoria, Luna this is our… umm, new roommate, Chachazero," she introduced her with an impish smile. "Chachazero, this is my girlfriend Ginny, and our roommates, Luna and Astoria," she said pointing them out in turn.

"Hi, I'm Chachazero, I'm not evil or anything," she greeted causing Ginny and Astoria to grimace but Luna to smile.

"Well, that's good news isn't it, Ginny, Astoria?" Luna said with her smile widening.

"You just believe her because she says she's not evil?" Astoria said in annoyance. "I bet that doll is so evil. I should know evil; I am a Slytherin after all."

"Wow," Chachazero said with a wide grin as she stood up on Eva's shoulder. "Salazar Slytherin was a dick… almost as much of a dick as Godric Gryffindor, but at least their student's waged war with each other and stuff! That's always fun and stuff."

"You knew the Founders?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Nope," she answered causing them to look dopy with surprise. "But the way their students keep fighting and crap they have to be dicks. The only reason Slytherin is slightly better is because they're not… or they're not supposed to be as stupid, but I'll always leave judgement open on that one!"

"At least I'm not a Hufflepuff," Astoria muttered, as she didn't think she could defend her house when she half agreed with the doll.

"Yeah…" Chachazero began but trailed off. "Umm… hey that's my Masters house," she said as she flow off Eva's shoulder with a dark silver hunting knife in each tiny hand.

Astoria screamed but Chachazero never got near that far as Eva nonchalantly plucked the doll out of the air by the scruff of her dress. "Rule one, Chacha is NO killing, maiming or hurting ANY of my roommates!"

"Aww, but Master," the doll whined childishly. "Not even a… you know, a little?"

"Not even a little," she agreed to the pouting doll as she plopped her onto her bed where her knives had seemed to just not be in her hands anymore.

"S-see, that doll is evil…!" Astoria said looking both scared and grateful to Eva for saving her. "W-where the hell did you find her?"

"Umm… I'm not sure, I got lost," she said sheepishly. "I umm… found all sorts of junk but some cool stuff like Chachazero too," she said looking thoughtful.

"Where'd her knives go…?" Ginny asked eying the doll in curiosity.

"They're my favourite knives silly," she replied with a sweet innocent smile. "But I'm not evil… I'm umm… really good," she added looking to Eva. "They won't think I'm evil again, Master, I'm sure of that, right?" she asked looking at the three girls.

"O-of course you're not… y-you're definitely not evil…" Astoria quickly agreed looking at the doll nervously.

Ginny just shook her head with a sigh. "OK, so you bring home a… not evil doll, can she at least do something useful?"

"I can smite your enemies," Chachazero suggested with a grin. "Anyone give you girls any trouble, you come and see me and I'll cut them for you since you're my Masters best friends!"

"See Astoria, she's very nice and not evil at all," Luna said with a smile. "She just promised to cut people who are mean to us… that's quite sweet isn't it?"

Astoria could only sigh sadly. "Dam, why can't you be normal, Lovegood?"

"What is normal but another person's abnormal?" Luna replied with a shrug.

"Wow, that actually made sense," Eva butted in awed. "I didn't know you studied philosophy Luna."

"Am I the only sane person here!?" Astoria demanded in annoyance.

"No," Ginny replied with a small smile. "You just haven't realised you're a nutter too."

Astoria pouted as she flopped back onto her bed. "I've been back at school for one day and already feel like I need a vacation."

"Well I'm going to go to sleep," Eva said while rolling her eyes. She just stripped down, hiding her new cloak away with her old one in her trunk and stripping until she's in her white panties and tee shirt sitting on her bed with a smile as Ginny had placed her homework away and copied suite with Luna before Astoria eyed the doll one last time before stripping too.

"I'm ready for bed now Master," the little doll interrupted the girls as she had stripped to just her panties and was surprisingly climbing into a small doll sized bed on Eva's chest of draws and snuggling under her covers.

"OK," Eva said looking confused. "Wow, this school is messed up," she said with a shrug as she climbed under her covers and was surprised when after Ginny had snuggled into her arms that Astoria climbed in the other side trying to keep Chachazero in her line of sight. They both looked at her in surprise.

"I'm not sleeping alone, she might kill me," she answered their unasked question in a quiet whisper as she shakily held onto Eva.

However, before she could answer Luna slid in next to her and snuggled up to the Slytherin girl. "Wow, this is more comfy than sleeping alone," the blonde girl said with a content smile.

Eva just internally shrugged as she held the girls close and gave Ginny a loving kiss on her sweet and soft moist lips, which was greatly returned with plenty of tongue and a little groping before they finished.

"Well, goodnight girls, and sweet dreams," she said as she let her eyes drift closed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Chachazero groaned as she kicked her covers back, and scratched her tiny right boob; her hair mused from restless sleep. She just couldn't get to sleep. She's slept for so long that a proper rest will take a little while, maybe a day or two.

She looked from her bed to her Master and her girlfriend sleeping soundly and cuddling. Then that odd Slytherin girl has finally fallen asleep and is all over her Master too, but who could blame her when given the opportunity as her Master is beautiful, and last the blonde girl is cuddled with the Slytherin.

She yawned a little as she climbed out of bed and pulled her dress and shoes back on, as it's not proper for a young lady to walk around outside of her room and the washroom naked, and the rest of her clothes are still in her Masters backpack. She smiled as she hopped down from the dresser and scampered to the nearest door. She doesn't want to wake up her Master and friends just because she can't sleep. She'll be sure to find something to do.

It wasn't very hard to open the door and climb up some spiral staircase before she paused at a door as she heard a voice. She was lucky the door is ajar so she can peak in to see these two girls trying to ignore this odd bushy-haired girl complaining to them about… her Master.

Well, she can't let her get away with that as she held some large and sharp silver coloured scissors. She doesn't want to get into trouble for smiting without permission, but that doesn't mean she'll let this girl go free. She smiled as she watched the girl strip naked and climb under her covers.

It was amusing that this girls roommates seemed to look relieved as the whining girl had shut up and was asleep pretty quick. Though, Chachazero can't blame them, this girl talks too much about rubbish no normal intelligent creature should care about.

"Can you believe Hermione won't shut up," one girl was saying quietly. "I think I'll take my chance with bad omens over dementors."

"Yeah, and if they are kind of like horse, that's just cool," her Asian (Indian) friend replied rolling her eyes. "Hermione's just angry that that cute Eva girl didn't agree with her books," she said as she sat on her white, brown haired best friend's bed with her since it's only the two of them awake now, the other four, Hermione included now asleep in the Gryffindor girls third year dorm. The other three girls had skipped Hermione's complaining by quickly feigning sleep and then really falling into what are hopefully nice dreams.

"It's getting more annoying," she agreed. "Why can't we have some other girl in with us instead of miss-know-it-all-until-someone-comes-along-and-says-she's-wrong!?"

"Yeah, well, short of killing her…"

The other girl snorted. "Or maybe we could start being rude… in a naughty sort of way and hope that gets her to back down. I'm sure the other three would go along with it if it gets her off our backs."

"Yeah," she agreed giggling as she quickly leaned over and kissed her surprised friends check. "And if my parents ever found out they would be all religious and stuff and annoying until I tell them it was to get rid of an annoying bookworm."

"I'm a Catholic, girl," she replied pouting as her friend moved to her own bed. "I would have the whole homophobe thing to deal with too. Though, knowing my dad he would probably throw in some racism. I love him and everything but he can be really dense, and it isn't like he hates coloured people or anything, I just think…"

"He's like my dad and doesn't think before he speaks," her friend answered as she interrupted giggly. "Yeah, I know… we have it bad, but…" she sighed rolling her eyes. "Good night, Lavender," she said as she climbed under her covers.

"Yeah, good night Parvati," she replied as she slid herself under her covers yawning. "Sleep tight, don't let the Hermione bug bite."

"Ha-ha," her friend said while laughing before they both quietened and Chachazero waited until she thought they were asleep before creeping into the room with her scissors eying this… Hermione girl with a grin.

Chachazero could just about keep in her giggles as she snuck in closer, stalking her un-expectant prey!

It was much much later, early in the morning where Eva was sitting in her uniform with Chachazero sitting on the table next to her with a plate and oversized fork-eating breakfast. The little doll was getting open-mouthed stares by teachers and students before they just got back to what they were doing.

Eva had realised she might grow to enjoy Chachazero's company over time as it has to be a good idea to have a tiny minion like her on her side. However, she frowned as the Great Hall of Hogwarts (more commonly called the dining hall) started quietening. She looked around just as she took a sip of orange juice only to spit it all out into the face of an older girl, a quidditch team chaser for Gryffindor, Katie Bell.

Though, Katie didn't seem to notice as she had seen her too. Hermione Granger sitting down at the table looking confused at the attention. However, it was the wirery goatee beard and moustache seemingly glued on around her lips that caught their attention.

Eva broke the descending silence as she burst into laughter with Chachazero and Ginny soon following her lead with others laughing right with them. The hall soon became a blast of noise as everyone was laughing, even a few teachers.

"Oh my god," Katie was laughing opposite. "Somebody gave her a pube goatee!" which made the laughter louder and harder, some people looking nearly unconscious they were laughing so hard.

Hermione's eyes widened impossibly as her checks flamed and she screamed when she touched her face before running away crying hard.

"I wonder what she thought when she saw it all shaved off?" Chachazero wondered as she had calmed down enough to speak. "Ah well," she said shrugging while Eva looked down at her nervously and Ginny laughed harder.

She could barely believe her new little friend. She'll just have to remember to keep her from punishing her friends, and hopefully if Hermione comes around Chachazero won't torment her… well too much.

_**A/N:**_ _See Chachazero on my Facebook page and like me. See link on profile._


	9. Eva's Mission to Shift

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Eva's Mission to Shift**_

Eva yawned as she woke up rubbing sleepy from her eyes. It has been over a month since school started and all has been going well if you discount the occasional mean prank pulled by Chachazero. She has interpreted don't maim anyone as prank them instead, but the pranks are against their enemies so they're funny.

She struggled out of Astoria's grip as she and Luna have grown accustomed to sleeping with her and Ginny, not that they mind because they don't. It just started out with Chachazero scaring Astoria so much she felt more comfortable in bed with the dolls Master, and Luna just liking the thought of sleeping in with friends having not had any before, but now they've grown complacent.

Eva slid out of bed, shook the sleep away before she quietly snuck around the room, and found a fluffy towel hanging up on a cool radiator with all of their towels by the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" she was startled as Astoria had woken up and clambered out of bed rubbing her eyes and looking cute and disorientated.

Eva couldn't help but laugh as she pulled off another towel and threw it on her. "I'm going to use the showers silly," she said rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should keep the setting on yours cold to wake you up."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Evie," she replied rolling her eyes but the effect was spoilt by the supressed smile.

Eva just laughed and stuck out her tongue. "I know you love this Hufflepuff, Tori, and this butt," she said giggling as she slapped her pantie-clad butt before running away into the bathroom.

It had been a surprise when they had first seen the bathroom. It has an extra door leading into to four toilets with barriers so law that if they were to all use at once they could see each other while chatting and no doors. The school is that weird, they don't want to see each other while doing their business. That sort of thing calls for privacy. It's their business not each other's, so they made a deal with each other where if it's not an emergency only one girl at a time.

The showers weren't much different that they might as well be large and communal like the rest of their female house mates get per every two years with year seven getting a bathroom to themselves.

The 'cubicles' don't have doors and the partitions only reach just below their shoulders, but the girls have one each and after the initial embarrassment factor that they would have had in with the other girls anyway they've gotten used to seeing each other naked. In fact, Eva quite likes getting to see her girlfriend and friends during showers.

However, other than the four showers is a large bathtub that fits all four of them with room for several others too if they wanted. It's more like one of those do-it-yourself pools the muggles might buy, only sunken so they don't have to climb any ladders. They've used the bath a few times as it has multiple taps with all sorts of different soaps in like bubble baths, the magical kind, it's fun.

They figured they get all of these extras as a payment of sorts for not squeezing in with all the other girls of their year. It's a great fringe benefit, plus the bath has jets too, which feel real relaxing.

Eva hung up her towel by a cubical while Astoria followed her in and hung up hers with a glare pout while they turned on their showers and checked the temperature before climbing out of their panties and tees and getting under the water. The water splashed down their nakedness washing away sleep and making them feel nice as they grabbed their shower gels as they were already hung up on shower racks waiting to lather them up and clean them.

Ginny and Luna had soon followed them in and washing too as they chatted and prepared for their day. It's a Saturday so they can take as long as they want as they don't have classes. They haven't yet decided to do anything and they had finished their homework the day before since they didn't have much, so the days theirs.

They must have spent around an hour in the bathroom as they have a lot of hair to wash and dry between them and while they're in front of the mirrors doing that chatted about school and what they might do during the day. Chachazero had joined them, getting washed by Eva and Ginny before they all left and got dressed.

Eva had just sat down on one of the beds cross-legged wearing a ripply blue skirt and a black tee as she looked around. "Since we're all sharing a bed why can't the other beds disappear and give us some comfy furniture?" she asked as the other girls were sitting around too.

"That would be ideal," Astoria had surprisingly agreed. "I mean, we don't use all the beds so why not…?" she shrugged sheepishly.

"Master, Master," Chachazero chimed out and interrupted as she jumped up onto the bed with her holding what at first glance looks like a dirty piece of parchment. "Look, look, hey Master, look at this Master!" she said waving the piece of parchment around.

"Huh, what is it?" she asked looking it over. "It's just that map you stole from Fred and George," she said taking it from the little doll and looking at the black ink with little people dots moving around it. It was surprising as when they first got it, the room they're in shows up as being in all four houses.

Eva could not have been prouder of her little doll than when she handed over a unique and potentially (in the wrong hands) dangerous Hogwarts artefact. The Marauders Map, one of Eva's most useful magical artefact, it goes with both of her cloaks nicely. It has even shown her loads of secret passages and even entrances and exits for the school, and every password as soon as they're changed, even the Headmasters.

"No, look, Master," she replied as she turned the map over to the back part that showed outside and pointed to a dot. "Sirius Black!" she giggled manically as she tapped a dot at the edge of the map at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"No way," she said in awe while the other girls rushed over to look at the dot. "Maybe I should go and capture him!?"

"Can I cut him, Master?" Chachazero asked hopefully as she held her hunting knives with a large evil grin across her lips. "He's been a bad man so… I get to cut him, right?"

"Maybe," Eva replied thoughtfully. "But I'm curious… he's Harry Potter's godfather, maybe… it could be… na… I'm don't think he's guilty, Dumbledore… and no you can't cut Dumbledore, Chacha. I've already explained why, just stick to pranks and leaving fake evidence. I think I'll go and capture Black, but if he is guilty… if Chachazero accidently cuts him to death… ah well," she shrugged as she hopped off the bed and dug out her flight cloak.

"Eva, it could be dangerous, he might try to kill you!" Ginny reprimanded worriedly as she watched her girlfriend opening the window.

"And I have Chachazero," she retorted as the little doll was now wearing little red devil like wings on her back and floating next to Eva's face, her knives now gone. They still couldn't figure out where they go or where she gets her wings.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll cut him good if he tries anything," Chachazero chimed cheerfully smiling as she pet Ginny's head. "We'll be back sooooooon!" she called behind her as she flew out of the window after Eva.

"Your girlfriend is insane," Astoria commented as they watched them flying off.

Ginny could only nod as she watched them fly off over the lake and towards the forest. "Yeah, but we love her anyway," she agreed with a smile while they nodded.

It was a dog that they saw in the woods not too far from the edge. It was big, black, looked hungry and was most certainly not a real dog, which is why it yelped as a silver coloured hunting knife swished out of the air and almost hit its right leg.

The dog looked up in shock to see a little green haired doll with wings holding a huge oversized sword in its little hands as it floated down. The dog didn't want anything to do with any evil dolls with a giant sword so tuned around only to start as a blonde girl stood in its way. It tried growling but the girl just gave it a dubious look that quelled it.

"Sirius Black," she said quietly causing the dog to show surprise as she drew her wand. "If you don't show yourself I'll hex your dog…!"

"Umm… Master, he is the dog," Chachazero quickly chimed.

"Oh, right, then change back, Black or I'll hex you!" she corrected sheepishly with a growl. "I have some questions for you!" she demanded in annoyance.

The dog watched the girl cautiously before eying the evil doll before they watched it morphing back into a skeletal thin man with pale blue eyes and shaggy black hair matted with filth.

"Oh, Chachazero, he stinks, that is nasty, doesn't that prison have any showers?" Eva demanded; her accent coming on strong as she stepped back and covered her nose.

Sirius Black chuckled bitterly. "No, actually all they've got is cells no bigger than a cardboard box for us stay in, and gruel to eat."

"W-what, but that's mental!" she retorted with wide horrified eyes. "That moron Dumbledore preaches second chances and being better than Death Eaters and then tortures them. I thought the dementors were bad… this is ridiculous! It's inhumane!"

"Can't change the world, kid," Sirius responded to her rant taking a step forward but she was back to alert in moments.

"Come any closer and I'll let Chachazero cut you up!" she said with a glare. "Though, to be honest, I don't think you did betray the Potter's, and I don't think you killed all of those innocent muggles. I think you were set up because the so-called evidence doesn't sit right with me. Some of it seems false, not to mention you weren't tried."

"And what does a little girl like you think you can do about it?" he asked laughingly.

"My Master can do ANYTHING!" Chachazero retorted angrily. "So you should show the proper respect!"

"Why don't you just tell me," Eva said ignoring her doll. "Tell me the truth and maybe I can help you out!"

"It was Pettigrew… the bloody coward had turned traitor," he sneered out angrily. "Everyone knew I would be secret keeper so I convinced Lily and James Potter to change to him… to the tag-a-long… I thought no one would ever think of him, but… I didn't know he had already chosen, Voldemort!"

"Well that sucks," she replied as her forest green eyes scanned over him for some sign of deception. "My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell," she introduced herself with a dangerous grin as she stepped forward. "Harry Potter is dead, and so is Sirius Black," she laughed as she reached out and took his hand.

Sirius started as he felt a warmth spread from his hand up his body and a light streamed around him. He watched in awe as the rags he's wearing turned into a crisp clean black (with white shirt) muggle suit. His skin was clean, he felt fresh and fit (though still hungry), and his muscles had increased and reformed. His hair had shortened and turned a rusty blonde colour with his eyes darkening to become a dark grey.

Eva smirked as she held up a mirror to show him what he now looks like. "You're Jason McDowell, my father," she said with a smirk as he snatched the mirror from her looking himself over in awe and shock. "All we need to do now is find Pettigrew or… someone equally deserving and Sirius Black will officially die!"

He looked from the mirror with recognition. "You're…"

She just snorted and rolled her eyes. "Was…" she half agreed smirking. "I have never actually spoken about 'my' parents, so my mother passed away a few years ago."

"G-got it," he replied as he just looked himself over.

"You can use the family vault. However, my company vault will even be restricted to you," she said laughingly. "Just trust me… I have some evil… well evil to the Ministry and Dumbledore, schemes to get on with behind their backs."

"And you created a company for that?" he asked and got a nod as his stomach growled. "Umm… I'm really hungry…" he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes as she swished her hand and some ID formed out of the wind and stuffed it into his hands. "That is your ID, the change is permanent… don't betray me and we'll be fine," she said pulling out some galleons and gave him them. "Go and buy some food and then head to Gringotts… by the time you get there they'll be expecting you. The house should already be ready so they'll show it to you, understand?"

"Just like that…?" he asked looking confused.

She shrugged with a smile. "Yep… by the way, you know Remus Lupin?"

He was startled and his attention more peaked. "Yeah… so he had contact with…?"

She shook her head. "No… it's just I've seen his picture in a photograph with you and Potter," she answered thoughtfully. "He's here, teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. I think he's here because of you. I think Dumbledore might think you're after him to avenge Harry's death."

"I was," he replied as his eyes shone as if he just remembered something. "But it's not just that… it's him… Pettigrew… I saw him on the front page of a paper with Weasley's… he was a rat, see, a rat animagus and he's here at Hogwarts posing as someone's pet."

"Scabbers," she said with wide eyes. "Ron Weasley's pet rat… dam, I knew I hated that thing!"

"I'll skin it!" Chachazero said gleefully.

"No… we need it captured," Eva replied smirking. "Then he'll get the dementors kiss and Sirius Black will be dead! So… Father, you be a good boy and I'll sort everything out for you."

"My goddaughter… umm… daughter is evil," he muttered as he watched her cloak float up like a gliding wing and she shot into the air, flying away.

"Wait for me Master!" the little doll shot up after her.

Sirius… well Jason just frowned as he looked himself over. "Well… at least I've got my health… well health back. I wonder what she's going to do…?" he asked himself in confusion as his stomach growled.

He shrugged as he transformed into his animagus form not realising that he's now a white, grey, and black husky as he quickly hurried towards the village to get some food. He'll think of all of this later as he can now buy a proper meal, and she gave him enough to gorge himself silly.

Eva returned to her room, which always surprised her that though the map says its in all four houses the window out isn't. She flew in with Chachazero to find the other girls must have gone to grab breakfast while they waited for her to return. Therefore, she checked out her watch before looking to the Gryffindor door.

She hadn't actually tested to see whether she can open the other doors let alone cross the threshold. "Go on Master, it lets me in whenever I want," Chachazero said eagerly. "Before people start coming back from breakfast."

Eva shrugged as she grinned. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed as Chachazero landed on her shoulder, her wings having disappeared.

She then moved over to the Gryffindor door and pulled it open to the stairs out to the girl dorms of Gryffindor so she stepped out. She was honestly surprised it let her out and didn't even have some kind of alarms… maybe because she's supposed to be a trustworthy Hufflepuff.

They looked both ways as Eva closed the door behind her and hurriedly snuck down the stairs into the 'surprisingly' red common room. She came to a stop as she started as she was spotted by the only person in the common room, or perhaps in the whole house just sitting in a corner reading a book.

She was surprised by this as… well, she had thought that only Hermione reads or studies that hard in Gryffindor. She has a soft half-oriental half-western look with short black mused hair that has a dark purple glint to it in the bright light. Her hair covers over her forehead to one side near covering her right eye. However, Eva was startled to notice a square shaped white eye-patch covering it with elastic tucking behind each ear, one side going over her face.

Her uniform was on proper and she looked both neat and wealthy with a larger bust than Eva or any of her roommates. However, unlike a wealthy pureblood, this girl has a muggle watch on her left wrist that yells out muggle-born. She also has that aura of leave me alone about her, though it inserts rude words. If Eva hadn't been looking for possible interlopers in her plotting she would have just ran straight by without a thought.

"Umm…" Eva said with a sheepish grin as the girls dark blue left eye looked up at her from the seat, confused, but Eva noted the sign of annoyance hidden in the girls expression too, just under the surface, and she wouldn't have cared or noticed if there was anyone else in the common room. "Umm… hey there… err… whoever you are," she said nervously. "I'm just…"

"I don't care," she interrupted blandly, her expression not changing the least as she returned her gaze back down to her book, which Eva glimpsed at to see that it is the Standard Book of Spells grade three, which suggests she's in third year.

That surprised Eva as she couldn't for the life of her remember the girl, which made her feel a little bad. It looks like this girl probably doesn't have any friends. They were in the same year and she doesn't even know her name. That wasn't very good… though, thinking of it she can only name three Gryffindor third year girls and she knows there were at least a few more than that from the Sorting… well, her first one.

The girl interrupted her thoughts as she continued speaking and almost made Eva jump clear out of her skin. "As long as it doesn't concern me I have no problem… well, as long as that annoying Granger girl doesn't find out I'll be satisfied…" she finished off just ignoring Eva to continue with her book.

"Umm… thanks," Eva replied more baffled than before.

However, after a moment of staring at the girl to see she isn't going to look up from her book, let alone talk Eva shrugged and quickly hurried up the boys dorms. She found the third year boys dorm room and pushed the door open to find it completely empty.

"This is great Master," Chachazero said giggling as she pointed to the far bed just as Eva caught a poetically ugly ginger cat before it grabbed the sleeping rat on the bed. She just glared at the cat before dropping it to the floor and letting it run out of the room.

"It kind of stinks in here," she replied as she grabbed the rat. It woke squealing before she smashed its head against one of the beds posts knocking it out. "Dam, stupid thing tried biting me," she said swinging it carelessly by its tail.

Chachazero couldn't help but giggle as she watched the helpless animagus. "I saw, but it got punished like it should have been!" she agreed happily. "We should get out of here though, Master, some of them might be back soon since they don't have classes!"

"Good point, Chacha," she replied as she left with Chachazero back downstairs.

The odd girl was still in her corner reading, but now eating some kind of stick thing from a little long box with a lid open with more inside. Her eye flicked up for a moment but she just carried on nibbling the stick as if Eva wasn't there. She wondered how one girl could really be this odd. Though, thinking about it, she's not exactly normal, and neither is Ginny or Luna… she's still undecided on Astoria.

"You shouldn't leave that way," the girl surprisingly said as they were about to leave through the main exit. "It has a painting guarding it and she'll tell Dumbledore or something," she said nonchalant as Eva and Chachazero looked back to see she hadn't even looked from her book.

However, as Eva continued she pulled out a silvery cloak and threw it on over her flight cloak causing her and Chachazero to disappear. Though, they didn't think the weird girl was watching, she was, and showed a tiny bit of surprise before going back to her book as the door out of the tower opened and closed without a word.

Eva smirked as she found a painting free area and slid the cloak off before hiding it away. If Dumbledore ever saw it… or at least got a close look he might recognise it. She would rather not have to explain. Though, she has deniability on her side. He wouldn't be able to prove anything.

She quickly snuck through the hall swinging the rat by its tail as she took secret path after secret path, knowing which one's avoided paintings having studied her map thoroughly, like a good witch. She now has one last thing to do before she heads off to get a snack for breakfast, and if she misses it Ginny should hopefully grab her something or she can go to the kitchens.

It wasn't long before she came out into the Defence against the Dark Arts corridor and just barged into the empty classroom as she knows it has no paintings since the previous Defence Teacher: the incompetent idiot.

She looked around but couldn't see the man she was looking for a moment when the old looking teacher stepped out of his office with a smile in greeting. "Miss. McDowell, what do I owe this surprise?" he asked as he eyed the doll on her shoulder in suspicion.

"Why hello, Professor," she said happily swinging the rat around by its tail, which caught his attention as his eyes widened before he was sneering at it. "Oh, you noticed my little friend, Peter… he's been a naughty rat, hasn't he Chachazero?" she asked whimsically.

Chachazero giggled as she hoped down onto a desk with her giant sword in her tiny hands, her little head nodding. "Yep, a very naughty rat, Master," she agreed licking her lips as the rat was waking with little frantic squeals as Eva stopped spinning it, it's little black eyes locked to Chachazero's sword in terror. "I think I want to cut it…!" she hissed out giggly.

The rat squealed but one look at Eva and it knew that scratching or biting would be hazardous as it remembered what happened last time. "Hello, Peter, I'm so happy to see you woke up… oh, how nice it is to see you."

"But…" Lupin said as he moved closer, the rat looked more concerned if that was possible as it realised who else was in the room. "Sirius… he… but it was this thing… he took my friends… you took everything from ME!" the teacher roared and lashed out to grab the rat only for Eva to jump up and away, gliding back and landing on a desk.

"Now, now, Professor, I can't have you ruin my fun and games now can I?" she reprimanded smilingly. "Peter here shall be getting the dementors kiss… but yet… no one shall ever know that it was really Peter. They'll think that, Sirius Black was given his rightful punishment… Peter shall die in his stead. It sounds fair compensation for all of the time served… don't you agree, Professor?"

"I… I don't understand," he replied looking at the girl in worry. "Y-you've been in contact with, Sirius…? Do you have pollyjuice potion…? Is that how you found Peter!?" he asked spitting out the terrified rats name. "I… I never even got to know Harry, and I have to put up with working for that stupid Old Goat!"

"Now, now, Professor," she said with a wicked grin as she wiggled a finger on her free hand in joyful reprimand. "Nobody actually said that… the… Child-Who-Lived is really dead now did they… well they probably did, but they forget themselves… or the evidence to support such claims, only that Harry Potter is gone forever," she said accentuation her previous name.

Lupin's eyes widened impossibly, and even the rat understood her meaning, looking at her grin shivered. It started messing itself as she throw him painfully to the floor where her wand was in her hand faster than the crunch of bones cracking and a disgusting fat rat faced man wearing tatty and torn robes appeared whimpering as Eva put her wand away.

"Hello, little rat!" she said giggling.

He looked to her in a panic shivering and was about to scurry nearer but winced as he realised he had broken his right arm and even more so as the doll had her sword to his throat with a look that dared him.

"You betrayed our friends…" Lupin said quietly, his voice cold and promoting pain.

"B-but, Remus my old friend," he squeaked out as he could feel the blade is no toy as he felt how sharp it really is. "W-what would you have done… the Dark Lord…!" he begged shakily.

"I would have died without question!" he responded as he lifted his foot; he smashed it into Peter's face, smashing him into some tables with blood and a cry of pain, whimpering and sobbing as he held his face.

He went to continue his assault before he stopped as Eva had jumped down from her place on a desk and got in his way. "I told you, he's going to take Sirius' place," she interrupted as her booted foot trod on one of Peter's hands crushing his bones.

Peter screamed out as his hand was broken but as a white light passed over him his voice became choked and wheezed; gone but for muffled sounds and he looked as Sirius had, broken and filthy, almost skeletal.

She smiled at him as he looked beyond any kind of fear she could imagine as she rose her foot and it smashed into Peter's face breaking his jaw in a huge crunch. The force blast Peter through several desks where he landed, crashing into the wall under the windows cracking the bricks in a spider web as he lost consciousness and slumped.

"That's how you kick someone in the face," Chachazero said proudly, her sword gone as Eva picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

Lupin could only stare in awe. "Y-you're a shifter…" he stuttered out in awe. "B-but… they're only legends… myths… this is wow…!"

She turned to him with a wicked grin. "Don't be so silly, Professor… I'm just me… you of course stopped this evil criminal… I was just the innocent little girl who was mercilessly chased by this fiend, but you saved me, Professor… you're my hero!" she said the last very sarcastically.

He grimaced and rubbed his eyes as he looked to the girl. "Wow… I'm not sure your… umm… I mean Lily or James would approve of the whole merciless thing."

"Things change Professor," she remarked with a shrug. "Push someone far enough and even a saint can snap… after all, enough is enough!"

"Yeah," he agreed looking at their captured victim. "But why not just prove Sirius' innocence?"

"Because even if the Ministry would care, Dumbledore would keep too close of tabs on a man who has reason to betray him, to kill him even," she replied shrugging, as she looked him over. "I can remove your curse you know…" she said shocking him further. She shrugged. "It's quite obvious… you fight it so hard it's aged you a decade."

He looked away, staring out of the window. "Even if I accepted… people would notice…"

"Stay until Christmas… quit… you have nothing here to keep you," she replied thoughtfully while he looked to her in shock. "I can always give you a new identity like I gave Sirius," she said as she thought of something amusing. "With my power and wealth I can easily get you a new persona… you could even retake this job after Christmas… after all he'll need a new teacher."

"But Dumbledore and Snape know me too well, they'll get suspicious…"

She just laughed while rolling her eyes. "But why would they connect you to the woman you'll become, Aunty," she and Chachazero laughed while his cheeks flamed bright red. "Don't be such a fool… revenge is fraught with sacrifice, and you can still want to hump the ladies, and you'll no-longer be lykan!"

He shivered as he looked at her grin and couldn't find his voice. "Oh… you'll be so much cooler as a lady," mocked Chachazero while she giggled with a sinister grin that made him gulp. He doesn't want to know what he's gotten himself into.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. The Alliance of Girls verses the World

_**Shifters**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**The Alliance of Girls verses the World **_

"Get off of me Daphne!" Astoria growled as she wrenched her arm back from her sister. It's been a while since Sirius Black had been captured by Professor Remus Lupin and the Christmas holiday is near.

Her sister and her friends had accosted her, if they can be called friends, led by either Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson outside of Transfiguration with a whole load of older Slytherin's too. However, she was alone and they were trying to force her to conform to her supposed role as Pansy Parkinson's sisters' minion, as if she'll ever follow that ugly… thing around.

"Astoria, you're not only making our family look bad, but Slytherin house too!" Daphne hissed out angrily. "And don't think we haven't noticed you hanging out with that filthy blonde Hufflepuff and… that dirt poor Weasley girl too… it's disgusting… its dishonouring our ancestors."

Astoria stepped back but managed a sneer. "I don't care what you think; I'm not going to be a pathetic, minion like you! Especially when I look like this, and she looks like… that," she gestured to the younger pug-faced Parkinson.

"How dare, you!" one of the large and older boy spat out. "She comes from a powerful, wealthy and old pureblood family," he went and stepped forward but paused as the classroom door opened and a Gryffindor girl with short black hair wearing an odd white eye-patch over her right eye stepped out looking bored, her book bag over her left shoulder.

She paused as her one eye scanned the scene before she glanced back into the class but the door was slammed behind her by one of the boys, looking smug at cutting off her escape route. However, she unnerved a few of them as she didn't even bat her eyelid as she returned her attention to them instead of attempting to look for another way out.

"We'll deal with the filthy mud-blood Gryffindor next," the boy continued as he looked from her and back to Astoria as she seemed to be looking for an escape route, but unable to find one, and her sister is letting this go one. It shows how much more she cares about status over family . "No way out," he laughed as he clenched his fists and stepped closer he pulled his fist back. "It looks like I'll have to beat some respect…"

She had closed her eyes but they flicked open as she heard a huge crash and he was no longer in her sight and the other Slytherin's had their mouths nearly on the floor with shock. The large ugly boy had the Gryffindor girls' hand crushing his face so hard it must have cracked his skull.

His expression was blank with shock, his eyes looking dead as he was held up against the wall, the Gryffindor's left knee crushed into his stomach, his mouth open as air had left his lungs. She then stepped back and let him drop crumpled and unconscious to the floor with complete nonchalance in her expression, except that one dark blue eye.

That eye showed danger, and not in the same way, Chachazero or Eva could show danger. This girls' look was no nonsense straight to the point whereas both Eva and Chachazero have that, I'll torment you while kicking your butt look, and then make fun of you. Both looks are dangerous, and shouldn't be messed with, especially after witnessing what they can do first hand.

"Let's go," she spoke, her voice soft and devoid of any real emotion. "These people are not worth anymore of my time," she finished as she turned away and began walking away as if she hadn't done anything extraordinary. Though, what she had done was incredible, and terrified the rest of the Slytherin's so much that they just let her walk away without so much as a word.

Astoria was startled as she looked down to the crumpled and bleeding heap on the floor before the dumfounded and shocked Slytherin's before she hurriedly caught up with the Gryffindor girl hardly able to believe that someone like her is for real. She didn't even look at the other girl for a moment they walked in silence.

"T-thanks…" Astoria said once she was sure the other Slytherin's couldn't hear her. "I… I thought I was going to get a pounding…"

"If anything, they should thank me," she retorted, shocking her. However, she didn't elaborate as they continued on in silence towards the Great Hall. However, Astoria knew she didn't need to give a reason, she knows why. This girl obviously knows a dangerous when she sees it.

"Suukina…!" they were both caught off guard by the voice calling across the Entrance Hall. It was Hermione Granger and she was glaring at Astoria. "What are you doing walking around with her? It's bad enough that Ginny hangs around with her and McDowell, but you too!"

"We were both heading in the same direction," she answered with a cold expression that Hermione didn't seem to notice. Astoria knew that Granger would stay clear of this girl if she knew what she was capable, and would realise that her look of threatening pain might not be an empty threat one day.

"Hey, there, Tori!" they were interrupted by Eva as she was with Ginny and Luna with Chachazero sitting on Luna's shoulder smiling in happiness. "We collected Luna… this will be our last weekend before we get to go home for Christmas."

Astoria grimaced at the mention of home. She won't have anyone to protect her there, not even her parents, no matter how much they might want to protect her.

"Oh, hey, it's Suuki!" Eva finished off, as she's not worried about anything right now. She has plenty of schemes in the works anyway.

'Suuki' looked to her in mild surprise as she gave a short nod. "I'm surprised you know my name."

Eva shrugged while grinning. "Hey, what can I say… I think I like you. I haven't decided yet," she said shrugging as Suuki just walked away without another word into the Great Hall. "Well, that's a shame; I was going to ask her to join us for dinner…"

"Well, she's a Gryffindor, she has some self-respect!" Hermione interrupted as she stormed off into the dining hall with her nose in the air.

"I really don't get her," Ginny commented with a sigh. "I mean, seriously… without… well, Harry she doesn't hang around with Ron anymore, and she doesn't like us anymore because we think dementors are demonic monsters that need extermination. She needs to slow down the reading and open her eyes to the real world or she'll never have any friends."

"Well, anyway, why were you with Suuki?" Eva asked tuning to Astoria.

She looked a little nervous and ashamed before she spoke. "I got confronted by my sister and a whole gang of Slytherin. They want me to be Parkinson's minion just because of wealth and status. Suuki interrupted as she left the classroom and beat this huge sixth year boy in one move without magic, and we just walked away."

"Wow, I really do like her," Eva said with a huge grin. "Let's go, girls," she said leading them into the Great Hall and straight down the centre of Gryffindor where Suuki sat at the very end by herself with room to spare.

Eva led her girls to the end and they sat down around her with Eva taking the seat right next to her with Ginny next to her and Astoria and Luna opposite. Suuki again didn't even look up as she slowly and methodically ate her food while they dished out theirs.

They didn't talk to Suuki but didn't act like she wasn't there either. They didn't want to push but they didn't want to be rude either. She obviously has her own problems, which could account for how quiet and reserved she is. Therefore, they left her to eat but while talking they left their conversations open to her input.

"Do you realise that you're just angering people more sitting here?"

It was quite surprising that Suuki actually spoke after about ten minutes as she gestured to the Slytherin's before the Gryffindor's… well… Ron's newly acquired gang of boys. How he convinced them to follow him is beyond anyone's comprehension. The other girls looked round to notice that Ron and gang were glaring over at them, and Astoria commented that the other Slytherin's that attacked her had turned up, minus one and were at their table glaring in the their direction too.

"Wow, we have some archenemies," Eva said in amusement high fiving Chachazero. "This is awesome… it makes things more interesting… right?"

"Not really," Suuki shrugged thoughtfully. "They're not actually strong, talented, or smart archenemies, so how is that interesting!?"

Eva's shoulders sagged sadly. "Good point," she answered with a shrug. "Ah well… we just kick their butts and they'll leave us alone."

"They won't leave us alone," Astoria spoke up looking annoyed. "I have it worse… at least none of you will get attacked and then forced into being a minion over the holiday just because that bitch is rich. I've pushed my dislike too far for them to continue leaving me alone."

"Just buy out Nimbus and you'll own the Parkinson's," Suuki suddenly said shrugging in nonchalance, which shocked them all.

"The Parkinson's own Nimbus though," Astoria said with a sigh. "If my family was rich enough to buy them out, Parkinson would be grovelling at my feet and my sister wouldn't be such a bitch. She hates both Parkinson sisters as much as I do, but… augh… it's a pureblood thing to her and them."

"Actually, to buy out Nimbus would be relatively simple, and I could get it for chumps change," Eva said with a grin of pure demonic evilness. She giggled as she stood up and grabbed Chachazero while Chachazero grabbed her pie still eating it, and shot out of the hall like there is no tomorrow.

It looked like even Suuki didn't have a clue what Eva meant. "B-but Nimbus is one of UK Britain's most wealthy companies," Astoria said looking baffled. "They make the Nimbus series, as well as Cleansweeps, Comets, and others. How could she get hold of the company? Even if she could afford it, the Parkinson's would never sell out."

"Have faith, Astoria," Ginny said smirking. "If she reckons she can, she can. You should know something though," she said leaning over while even Suuki leaned closer to hear. "Evangeline is a bitch, and now she has a mission… she will crush the Parkinson's, and by the time she's finished with them they'll be begging their minions for hand outs…"

_**The Growth of the Fairytale**_

_Growing Giant Fairytale announces it has bought out struggling broom manufacturer Arrow. However, many, us included thought that this was a ploy to shut them down and sell them off piece-by-piece, which would have put many people out of work and been a great shame to the people of the Magical UK, as it would mean the death of such an old company, the first to start mass producing flying brooms. _

_However, a representative from Fairytale has officially stated that they are NOT closing down manufacturing of brooms or any part of Arrow._

_Fairytale has officially stated that the name of Arrow will be continued; as they shall put out a new broom that they couldn't afford to finish beforehand as a special tribute in time for Christmas with the name Arrow. The broom company name has now been officially renamed, and announced as BRAND with the hope of bringing out a new racing broom in the near future._

_If not for Fairytale this company would have sunk and gone bankrupt within the year and many people would lose work. However, now Fairytale reports that they shall be increasing employment by an estimated three hundred percent. This will greatly help with unemployment and hopefully assist our economic growth._

_It should be noted that the Fairytale Firefly bar, hotel, and restaurant in Diagon Alley shall be opening come 20__th__ December, two days after school ends for the holidays, which will allow our children to attend and enjoy the grand opening too._

_I'm sure you all remember the opening off the Firefly in Hogsmead, formally the Hogs Head Pub having been renovated beyond what we could have ever thought. The whole building having been torn down and rebuilt three times its original size._

_If the opening of the Diagon Alley branch can outdo that opening, I'm sure we'll all be surprised. It had done so well that its only competition, the Three Broomsticks was reportedly empty, and is now barely coping with a high loss of custom._

_We have even come to speak to the bartender, and owner of the Leaky Cauldron, which will be Firefly, Diagon Alley's competition, and though he tried to hide it, we could tell he was nervous. He had even admitted that he is unsure whether his quant little pub could hope to compete._

_Fairytale has also opened a few smaller places in Diagon Alley such as a clothing store that sells everything from muggle fashions to wizard and witch fashions, called Strawberry Stripe. They have also opened a sweet store and even a large pet store where they have trained animal medi-witches/wizards (magi-vets) to treat injured or sick pets rather than such as what we might find usual to just hand over potions that could possibly do more harm than good._

_It has been reported that many people in the Ministry of Magic are against anything to do with Fairytale, though we can only assume they are losing money somewhere. However, the thought that Albus Dumbledore, older brother to the former owner of the Hogs Head, Alberforth Dumbledore had tried his hardest to get his younger brother not to sell his pub is a confusion to us._

_Since then, Albus Dumbledore has attempted on a couple of occasions to revoke some of Fairytales licences for reasons we cannot see. He has also quoted for this paper and our competition that he is against Fairytale changing so much. At first he had been OK with it, but when he realised how much Fairytale seems to want to change he jumped sides and places his support in the anti-Fairytale camp._

_We should wonder why he doesn't want so much change as it is adding money to our economy and putting men and women who previously found finding work difficult in secure jobs with prospects of advancement._

_Fairytale has been helping the Magical UK getting out of the dumps we had been in, and I personally wonder what else they might do. The thought of the wonders they could bring to our world and the jobs they could make is very refreshing._

_Remember to look out for the new Arrow broom, and hopefully we'll have pictures and broom stats soon. I can personally see many people wanting to buy this new broom for their children or loved ones around the world as it could possibly be the last ever official Arrow broom._

_Report continues page 2…_

Eva had a wicked grin as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was because of the paper, now called the Fairytale Galaxy that the Daily Prophet had no choice but to up their game and start reporting properly and fairly or they could be run into the ground. She doesn't care about the Prophet paper, but buys it just to compare between it and the Galaxy. Its reporting has gotten much better but still isn't as impartial as the Galaxy.

"What the…?" Astoria asked in bafflement as she read her copy of the Prophet as she hasn't got a subscription to the Galaxy yet as she didn't want her house to 'kill' her over it. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her friends, including Suuki as she had been dragged into their little gang against her will, but at least they keep Hermione's nagging and bigotry away from her, and though she knows about their room sleeps in her proper dorm to keep Hermione's nose out of their business too.

"Let me see that," she said grabbing Luna's copy of the Fairytale Galaxy paper and looking over the front-page article about Arrows purchase. "Dam, the Parkinson's must be wetting themselves with panic that Arrow… I mean Brand could compete with them. After all, Fairytale is doing brilliantly, and have to be loaded.

"If they could…" she trailed off as she looked at Eva across the table where she sat with Ginny and Luna as she sat with Suuki. "How… we were talking about Nimbus last week and you just ran off with Chacha," she said gesturing the doll munching her breakfast while sitting on the table looking adorable. "T-then suddenly Fairytale decides to get into the broom making business."

Eva just shrugged in amusement. "What can I say?" she asked rhetorically. "Maybe I know some people here and there."

"Her family owns Fairytale," Suuki just announced nonchalant while shrugging as Eva glared at her. It was pretty obvious to figure that out.

Astoria could only stare at Eva with her mouth hanging open. "Y-you did this for me?" she asked in a whisper looking around to make sure no one was listening, which they weren't as both Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House leave them alone, which is why they now spend their meal times at those two tables.

Eva shrugged with a smile. "Sure… you're my friend and I don't like Parkinson trying to hurt you. She doesn't have friends like us, which is her loss and why she and people like her are so easily defeated."

"T-thank you," she replied blushing while Eva just smiled and reached over the table and held her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Hey, that's what friends do for each other," she replied smirking. "It also brings lots of jobs for loads of people in need of work, especially for muggle-borns as all of these old companies choose purebloods first even if the muggle-born is more qualified. It's a racist world out in the magi-employment field, so we're evening things out I guess."

Astoria looked down, as she felt bad for the first time in her life for muggle-borns. She hadn't thought that even the so-called light treats them as lesser mage even if their grades say they're not. Then looking to the paper, even the 'great' Albus Dumbledore seems to want to keep things that way.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy girl and look to the Slytherin's," Ginny interrupted the depressing mood with a grin as they looked over to see the Parkinson sisters with their copies of the Prophet looking freaked out. "It looks like Parkinson A and B aren't too happy to learn they have competition here in the UK. You would think that they hadn't heard of all the other broom companies on the planet…"

"Actually, the UK Ministries import taxes are a crime," Eva said smilingly. "That's why all of the imported brooms are so expensive, which is money in the Parkinson's pocket, but now with the Brand in the UK they'll lose money. But enough about business, let's go, we probably have some packing to finish."

"OK," Luna agreed nodding with a smile. "It's best to get it finished before the morning," she said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Luna," Ginny said with a smile as she picked up Chachazero and plopped the little doll onto her shoulder with a cookie she's been enjoying half eaten as they all walked together exiting the hall.

"We're being followed," Chachazero said after a few moments of walking having finished her cookie after Ginny and Suuki had split from the others to head to Gryffindor, Astoria going with Eva as the Hufflepuff's would let Astoria in their tower, so she gets to the room that way to protect her from the other Slytherin's.

"I know," bother Ginny and Suuki replied together.

"It seems they've chosen us first," Suuki said with a tired sigh. "After all, to the Gryffindor fools we are traitors, and to Slytherin's we are just the enemy."

"My brother can be a little… well a lot blind," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And then the Slytherin's… I don't know what they want. So… you want to run or fight?"

Suuki stopped causing Ginny to stop with her. "I will not back down. I had never thought I would find ... friends who think like me, or any friends, especially those that have skills. I will not run away."

"Neither will I," Ginny replied with a smile at her new friend.

"Yeah, let's cut 'em!" Chachazero chimed out happily with her hunting knives out as the two groups staring Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, none of which seemed surprised or ready to fight each other came around two corners.

"Let's," Ginny agreed with the doll for once as her wand span into her hand. "Ronald, hanging with all of these Slytherin's, I am surprised," she said with a smirk as her wand twirled around her right fingers.

"Ginny, you'll stop hanging around that Slytherin or I'll…!"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco Malfoy interrupted. "We're sick and tired of Astoria Greengrass thinking that she's better than us. Then she hangs around with poor blood traitors and mud-bloods."

"Who you calling poor, mo'fo!" they were interrupted by Eva from behind them. "Hmm… four against thirty three, seems like the odds are in our favour!"

They looked to her in shock to see she was holding two limp and unconscious Slytherin boys by the scruffs of their uniforms before dropping them to the floor at her feet. She had this huge grin on her lips baring her teeth, which caused them to grimace.

"T-there are only t-three of you," Pansy Parkinson stuttered out in worry.

"I count you know, stupid head!" Chachazero called out in anger. "If you have a problem I'll cut ya!" she hissed out swinging her knives with a huge manic grin on her lips.

"You have made a grave mistake this day," Suuki hissed out with her one eye practically alight with strength and anger. She moved around into a crouched martial arts stance without thought. They could see they were all starting to worry a little, as they couldn't imagine others standing to fight like this as if their greater numbers don't actually matter to them.

"Who do you think you are mud-blood!?" a huge set Slytherin demanded only to have her attack. She moved in and grabbed him by his hair, smashing her knee into his face breaking his nose, spilling blood and causing him to girly-scream.

Eva slid in from behind, her right fist causing an older Slytherin to squeal in agony as it crushed his spine from behind. She then attacked the next while Ginny was trouncing all of the younger attackers with binding magic.

"ENOUGH!"

They all stopped before the fight went much further, but at least Ginny got Ron as he screamed bloody hate and murder at her on the floor bound by her power. Chachazero had only managed to beat up Malfoy as he lay on the ground crying as she stood on his chest having cut up his face.

McGonagall had shown up to interrupt looking enraged as she headed over, plucked up the doll, and threw her at Eva, Eva catching her, her knives now gone. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Weasley," she said in anger as she surprisingly looked down at Ronald.

"Then I follow to try stopping you to see you teaming up with Malfoy and gang," she continued her rage bubbling higher. "Then, to make me wonder whether you're all a bunch of pacifist pixies you're getting defeated, and two of them weren't even using magic, and the fourth is a TOY!" she hissed out making them flinch. "You will all be having a week's detention as soon as the new term starts. If you even think about attacking fellow students again I will make you rue the day!"

She then let her eyes scan the attackers. "You best take your injured to the infirmary and I'll be sending letters home about this to your families, now get out of my sight… no… Miss. McDowell, not you, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Keriesay or the doll," she added as they watched the others leaving with their tails between their legs.

"Miss. McDowell, exactly where did you get that doll?" she asked looking at it as it made raspberries in the direction that the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's went.

"She's a family heirloom," she replied having already thought this question out, just encase. "She's been in the family for generations. She's my guardian and protector."

"I see," she replied with a nod as she calmed down as she has heard about all sorts of guardians created to protect people before so the doll isn't too odd. She took a deep breath while sighing. "OK, you should all get back to your dorms, but rest assured that Professor Dumbledore will most likely try something to keep the piece as you may know some of them Slytherin's are wealthy purebloods, and…"

"We understand, Professor," Eva said with a soft smile. "However, you shouldn't worry. I have our backs, and trust me…"

"I am also in a position where pureblood threats of wealth cannot threaten me," Suuki interrupted. "They all seem to think that purebloods are the only people with money!"

McGonagall could only look at her in surprise, as she hadn't met a muggle-born who was rich enough to fight a pureblood at their level before.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
